Secrets Revealed
by KristinHigg96
Summary: Not my story! posting for someone on deviantart. Basically, its what if Shang found out that Mulan was a girl well before anyone else did... and all of the consequences of such a discovery...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Around midnight, Mulan was getting ready to take her bath in the lake. She stuck her head out side her tent to make sure that no one could be found up. She saw nothing, but heard the many snoring soldiers. She giggled at how loud they snored, and went back into her tent to grab a towel. Tiptoeing around she tried not to wake the sleeping dragon. All of the sudden she stepped on Mushu's tail  
>"!" Mushu screamed as he jumped up<br>Mulan covered his mouth "Be quiet someone will hear you." She told him quietly  
>"But you stepped on my tail," Mushu said as he rubbed his tail," and let's just say you are not the lightest person either..."<br>"Sorry Mushu, I tried not to wake you, I was goi..."  
>"Going where?" Mushu asked as he crossed his arms.<br>"To the lake, I told you about this last night, since I was almost caught by Ling and his friends that I would take my baths later in the night, so I won't get caught by anyone else."  
>"Ohh, well I am coming with you, you still need your guardian there, just in case I have to bite someone else's butt." He said as he grabbed his tooth brush and tooth paste<br>Mulan just rolled her eyes

At the lake Mulan quickly got undressed and got in the cool water. She dived a few times, to have a little fun and floated on her back for a bit, Mushu just sat on the shore going through his newspaper,  
>"Just call me when you're done." Mushu yelled out as he went back to his newspaper<p>

Mulan just keep swimming, she always loved to swim, and it always gave her a little bit of fun. Mulan swam a little farther away from Mushu, so she could have some privacy.

Mulan quickly turned her head when she heard a splash from the other side of the lake, she saw the figure of Shang, naked getting into the pound. She blushed at the site of him, and then realized what could happen if he found out.

Mulan started to swim away.  
>"Ping, what are you doing out here so late?" Shang said happily as he came closer<br>Mulan hid behind the big bolder in the middle of the pond, "A...Just taking a midnight swim...ALONE." Mulan said with a deep voice  
>"Its ok Ping, it's just me nothings going to happen." Shang said as he stopped<p>

Mulan was relived that he stopped coming closer, but then heard him dive. Mulan swam out from behind the bolder to see if he was there.  
>" GOTCHA!" Shang said as he grabbed her.<p>

Mulan hung her head down in embarrassment; Shang's hands were holding her breasts. Shang's face turned from a playful smile to an astonished one

Shang backed away slowly, " I...I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to violate you like that Ping, I...I...I didn't know."  
>Mulan crossed her arms around her breast, and turned around to look at Shang, she had tears running down her face, " I...I should be the one who is sorry..." Mulan said as she looked up at Shang, " I did it for my father he would have died if I didn't, and..." Mulan said really fast trying to explain<br>"Its ok" Shang said kindly  
>"what?" Mulan said with a sniffle<br>"Its ok, I can see where you are coming from!" Shang said  
>"really?" Mulan said as she rubbed one of her eyes from the tears<br>"Yeah, I would have done the same for my father." Shang said as he placed his hand on her shoulder  
>"So you are not going to kill me or put me in jail or anything?"<br>"now, why would I do that to one of my best solders?" Shang said in a playful voice.  
>Mulan gave him a smile<br>" Well since I know you're a..."  
>"Girl"<br>"Yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me your name..."  
>"OHHHHHH, ITS ON NOW!" a voice yelled.<br>"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Shang yelled pointing at the small dragon on the rock.  
>"THERE IS ABOUT TO BE SOME SERIOUSE ASS WIPPING GOING ON HERE!" Mushu yelled<br>Shang swam behind Mulan, "MUSHU!" Mulan yelled  
>"YOU KNOW IT?" Shang yelled questing Mulan<br>"Sadly, yes" Mulan said in an irritated voice.  
>"What do you mean by that, I came to help you Mul...um, I mean Ping, yeah Ping" Mushu said<br>"Mushu he kno..."  
>Mushu pointed at Shang, "YOU ARE ABOUT TO GET WORSE THAN A BUTT BITE, and YOU HAVE NO IDEA!"<br>"But Mushu he..."  
>"DON'T STOP ME KNOW, YOU WON'T JUST BE GETTING A WIPPING FROM ME, OOOOHHHH NO, YOU WILL BE GETTING IT FROM THE ANSESTORS AND FAMILY..."<br>"Mushu"  
>" YOU MUST LEAVE...PING...ALONE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK." Mushu said as he hissed like a snake"!"<br>Shang started to swim away, "Come back here." Mulan said as she grabbed his arm  
>"But I thought you wanted him too..." Mushu said stuttering<br>"Mushu, what I was trying to tell you is he knows I am a girl, and he is ok with it"  
>"What do you mean by ok?" Mushu said as he crossed his arms and looked at Shang," Now don't make me have to tear off your..."<br>"MUSHU!"  
>"What?"<br>"What I meant is he is not mad, and won't tell no one else."  
>"Ohhh, but still, I am warning you if you make any move on her, I will tear your..."<br>"Mushu, there is no need for that; the only thing he did was touch my chest." Mulan said in a playful voice  
>"HE DID WHAT?" Mushu yelled<br>"Please don't hurt me!" Shang said as ducked down behind Mulan  
>Mulan gave Shang a questioning look, " It was an accident, he never meant to, and he took his hands away when he found out." she told Mushu<br>"Ohh, ok as long as he never meant too."  
>" I never meant too, oh powerful spirit." Shang told Mushu<br>Mulan covered her face with her hand, and started to shake her head.  
>Mushu went to leave the lake, "I still don't trust him, so you need to get out."<br>"Ok, I well be there in a minute."  
>"You better, I really don't want to..."<br>"Mushu its ok, I will be there."  
>Mushu swam off mumbling to himself.<br>"Are you really scared of him?" Mulan said turning around to Shang  
>"But he said he could get the ancestors after me, and..."<br>"He can't do really anything, maybe a small burn, and a bite but that's about it," Mulan looked at Shang.  
>There was an awkward silence<br>" Why don't you stop by the tent one night and come meet me and him better."  
>Shang smiled<br>"GIRL, YOU COMMING OR WHAT?" Mushu yelled  
>"I have to go." Mulan said swimming away.<br>"Wait, you still haven't told me your name."  
>"Mulan"<br>"Mulan, a very beautiful name,"  
>Mulan got goose bumps when he said her name.<br>Shang and Mulan's eyes meet  
>"Until next time Mulan" Shang said one last time.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shang walked out of his tent and looked around to make sure no one was found near by. He quietly walked to Mulan's tent. He didn't want no one to find out her secret, and he didn't want to be questioned why he was going to her tent. Shang came to the front of her tent  
>"Ping, you there?" Shang said so no one would know her name.<br>" Yeah come on in." Mulan said as she opened the tent flap  
>Shang walked into Mulan's tent, he saw the Mushu glaring at him.<br>"Mushu." Shang said in a welcoming voice  
>Mushu just crossed his arms and turned the opposite way.<br>"Ok then, I guess you don't want to be bothered"  
>"Just ignore him he is just mad that I invited you." Mulan said as she sat down<br>Shang sat down beside her, "So..."  
>There was an awkward silence.<br>" So your the daughter of Fa Zu..."  
>"Yeah, yeah I am, and your the son of general Li."<br>"Yeah."  
>There was another awkward silence.<p>

"Mulan I was thinking about this the other night about how you were so brave to join the army because of your father, it took a lot of courage to come out here, and just risk your life, not just for battle, but also if someone else found out you were a girl...I just wanted to say, if I was you I would never have the courage to do that."

"But at the lake you told me you would do the same for your father."

"I would if it would get him to notice me," Shang sighed, "I am the youngest of my family, and my brothers became imperial scholars, and my sisters have the highest bride price in the middle kingdom , this made my father proud and he became very well known and rich. But as for me I was born late in my parents life, my father was to busy with my siblings when I was little that he gave me no attention, or played with me or anything, the only one there for me was my Mother. The only thing my father did with me was enroll me in the army, because he thought I was unworthy of becoming a scholar, even though he is in the army, he thinks I am no better than my horse Sueni."  
>"Shang, I'm sorry about what your father did." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder<br>" It's not your fault Mulan, its mine, I should of been a better son, I should have studded harder during the imperial exams, I should of been like my brothers and began working at an early age. My father would have been prouder of me, unlike now where I am just a worthless captain training new recruits."

"Shang don't put your self down like that, it's not your fault, it your fathers, he should have seen the greatness in you, how determined you are at being a captain, much better than being a fat imperial scholar who sits on his butt all day complaining about the country and how they would want to control it."

Shang laughed at the comparison

"Just think about it Shang, you could save the country one day, and every one would have there eyes on you as one of the most famous people in china, or even the world. Shang I want you to remember that those who may defy their fate, be granted in glory. Your not worthless and never say that you are again"

Shang looked at Mulan," Do you really mean that?"  
>"Yes Shang, you are a great man and no one can tell you other wise."<br>Shang smiled  
>"I think it is time for pretty boy to go now, the solders are out of the pond and in their tents." Mushu said with a smirk<p>

Mulan and Shang got up, Mulan walked Shang out of the tent  
>"Mulan, I just wanted to say thank you; you showed me that I can make a difference, and I just wanted to tell you are a great friend for doing so."<br>Shang grabbed Mulan's hand and kissed it, "thank you." he said once again, and then left to his tent.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this is really the only chapter with anything in it that's…. more mature, but its not bad, and I'm leaving it at T.

Chapter 3

Almost a mouth after they met in the lake, they happened to meet there again, and just like before it was a mistake. Tonight Mulan came to the lake with out Mushu; well because she and Shang had made a deal that they would bathe at different times, so nothing would happen.  
>Mulan began to swim around like she normally did during her bath. Mulan stopped when she heard the sound of someone else in the water.<br>"Hello? Is some one out there?" Mulan yelled, she started to freak out, thinking one of the solders was swimming late at night.  
>"It's just me; sorry I must have come too early." Shang said as he swam out from behind the bolder that was in middle of the pound.<br>"Don't do that to me, you nearly scared me half to death, I thought it was a solder or something!"  
>"Sorry I didn't hear you get in." Shang said as he swam up to Mulan.<br>She just rolled her eyes.  
>" I would mostly hear that dragon of yours coming."<br>"He didn't come tonight, he was to busy doing something, I don't know what." Mulan told him.

Mulan noticed Shang staring at her, "What?" she asked  
>"Nothing, it's just how you look under the full moon." He said<br>"How do I look?"  
>"Beautiful, just like a goddess."<br>Mulan blushed, and looked up at Shang. Shang cupped his hands around her face, and brought her towards him, He gave her a passionate kiss upon her lips. Mostly Mulan would have pulled away, but something inside her liked it. Mulan took her hands and placed them on his chest she could feel his heart beating faster and faster, Shang moved his hands to her lower back. As they came out of the kiss, Mulan happened to back up. Her back hit the bolder in the lake, Shang came closer, and he pinned her to the bolder. He began to kiss her again, but this time in went from her lips and down her neck.

Her blood raced harder every time his lips touched her skin, and he kissed her from her neck down to the middle of her chest. Mulan put her hands around his neck and pulled her self closer to him. Shang gave her another kiss on the lips, and held one of her breasts.

Shang took his hands away from her breast, and placed both of his hands on the bolder. Mulan could feel Shang's body open up her legs. Never in a million years would she have guessed this would happen to her tonight.

Later at the tent, Mushu was getting worried about Mulan, she had been gone for almost two hours  
>"That girl has never took a bath for this long, I think something up" Mushu told Crik-ee.<br>Crik-ee chirped in agreement.  
>Mushu looked out the tent to make sure no one would see him, and ran towards the lake with<br>crik-ee following him.  
>"Mulan" Mushu yelled when he reached the lake<p>

Mulan and Shang came out of their kiss when they heard Mushu call her.  
>Mulan pushed Shang so she could get off the bolder,<br>"If Mushu finds out what we did, he'll kill both of us, so don't say a word, and hind behind the bolder." She told Shang  
>Mulan went to swim away, but Shang grabbed her arm, "Just one thing," Shang said. He kissed her one last time, "I love you" He told her<br>"MULAN!" Mushu yelled out again  
>Mulan swam away, but she looked back at Shang, "I love you too." she whispered, but she was too far away for him to hear it.<p>

Mulan got up on shore and rapped at towel around herself  
>"and just what has been taking you so long?" Mushu asked<br>" Well I just...kind of...got...distracted, yeah distracted, I was day dreaming and kind of forgot how late it was." Mulan said with a dorky smile  
>Mushu glared at her, "Whatever, lets just get back to the tent, you need some sleep for tomorrow."<p>

As they walked back, Mulan stopped and looked back at the lake and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early that next morning Mulan woke up to the sound of Mushu snoring. The sun just began to rise, much too early for anyone to be up. Mulan began thinking about what happened at the pond, she thought it was just some silly dream that happened to pop in her head that night.  
>Mulan sat up, "OUCH!"<br>She placed her hand on her back. She thought for a minute about the dream.  
>" Maybe it was real" she thought, "But then again I could have slept the wrong way."<br>Mulan stretched her back and stood up.  
>Mulan felt pain again, but this time it was between her legs.<br>"It was real!" she whispered to her self in shock.  
>Mulan started to freak out, this wasn't supposed to happen, she was banned from affairs like this, now that she had given up her virginity to her captain, and they are bound to find out she is a girl sooner or later, this was a huge no no in honor.<p>

Mulan walked out of her tent, to find Shang out pacing his tent. He heard Mulan coming, and ran to her  
>"I wanted to say I am sorry about last night, I don't know what got into me; I mean I never really would want to force you into that kind of situation. I can under stand if you hate me." Shang told her with his head hanging<br>" Shang or course I don't hate you, it was a mistake we both made, and you didn't make me do anything. You should have known that when I pulled you closer...and I wanted to say I was sorry too, it was my fault also."  
>another awkward silence happened<br>"So we forgive and forget about what happened?" Shang asked  
>"Yep, let's just forgive and forget."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

2 months after the lake thing happened, every thing went back to normal. Shang stayed focused on tanning his solders, and Mulan stayed focused on being a solder, they both forgot about their little affair.  
>But about a week later, Shang was getting really irritated with something. Mulan invited him to come to her tent and hang out again, he could never refuse.<br>Shang came up to the tent, "Are you there?"  
>"Yeah come on in."<br>Shang came in the tent and sat next to Mulan. Mushu was glaring at him like he always would.  
>" Is there any particular reason you invited me here today?" Shang asked<br>"Well you seemed stressed, and I just wanted to know what's wrong, and plus when you come over it seems to make you feel better." Mulan said in a gentle voice, "Did Che-fou do something?"  
>" No not yet, but he will do something because of my attitude lately," Shang looked down, " I really don't know why I have been so angry lately, I just feel that something has changed, but I don't know what." Shang looked at Mulan; he didn't want to tell her that it had to do with her. Shang felt that she had changed some how.<br>An awkward silence happened again  
>Shang took a deep breath, "I know this is sudden but I need to go get ready for tomorrow." Shang said in a quiet but stern voice and walked out of the tent.<br>Mulan felt a tear run down her face, "did he really just walk out?" Mulan thought. Shang mostly stayed for at least half an hour.  
>But what was worse is she felt the same way Shang did, but only she was scared. She knew something had changed but what?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mulan laid on her mat, tying to fall asleep. But she just couldn't, what Shang said to her had keep her thinking. She wanted to know what was different about her self, he didn't tell her that, but she knew that she was changing.  
>"What's wrong with me?" Mulan asked herself, "What have I done to change myself?"<br>Mulan keep asking herself these questions until she finally fell asleep.

The next morning Mulan brought her breakfast back to her tent, she didn't fell like eating with the other solders. Mulan came in her tent and sat down and ate it, with in minutes, which was very unusual for her. Today she just seemed hungrier than normally. Mulan stayed in her tent, until she heard Shang calling the solders. Which since they were mostly trained was a little later in the day so Mulan had a about and hour to her self.

Right as the food hit her stomach, Mulan began to fell queasy. Mulan quickly ran out of her tent and pucked behind her tent.  
>"Something must be wrong with that food." She thought as she went back into her tent.<br>Mulan waited to hear all the other solders start pucking too, but nothing happened.

Mulan started to get dressed in her training outfit. Mulan pulled her top off, she realized her breast felt real sore, and she loosened the bandage that was keeping them hidden. She loosened it just enough so it was comfortable but they were still hidden, but this had been going on for about 2 months now, so she was use to it.

Later that day during training, Mulan started getting really tired, which was very unusual, she was mostly energetic and could last the whole day. Mulan tried her best to keep on going. She seceded until lunch time.

She thanked the Spirits that they only had half day training now. So after lunch she could sleep. Mulan got her lunch and brought it back to the tent again. Once again the same thing happened to her like it did that morning, she quickly ate her food then pucked it back up.

Mulan got back into her tent and laid down on her mat.  
>"Well it looks like someone's getting sleepy a little early!" Mushu said happily.<br>"Mushu just leave me alone!" Mulan snapped  
>"Dang, what's with you?"<br>"Just leave!"  
>"Whatever you say." Mushu said as he walked out the tent<br>Mulan laid there a minute and thought about what happened to her today  
>"pucking, huger, my breasts have been hurting since the pond thing, tiredness, and I was kind of mean to Mushu, so mood swings," Mulan said to her self quietly, "and I haven't had my monthly bleeding for a while."<br>Mulan thought about what she just said.  
>"OH MY GOD..." Mulan said as she sat up quickly," I'M PREGNANT!"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mulan was terrified about her pregnancy, not only did she not know what to do, she had to hide this from every one and keep them thinking she's a man, and what was worse is she had a bit of a stomach to her. This was going to be very difficult, and then she thought about Shang. She had been caring his child for 7 months and she had to tell him.

Later that evening, after Mulan had her nap, Mulan went to talk to Shang. She stopped when she heard Shang and Che-fou arguing in Che-fou's tent. She listened to them fight  
>"You think your solders are ready to fight, ha, they would not last a minute against the Huns." Che-fou told Shang in his arrogant voice.<br>"They completed their tanning."  
>"Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers, than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report you troops will never see battle!"<br>Those words tore into Shang like knives, "Were not finished!" Shang said in a stern voice  
>"Be careful captain, the general may be your father, but I am the emperor's council...and by the way, I got that job on my own...your dismissed!"<br>Shang stormed out of his tent and towards Mulan  
>"Hey I hold him and you punch," She said as a joke to Shang, mostly when she would do her ping voice it would make him laugh, but Shang kept walking, "Or not...For what its worth...I think your a great captain!"<br>Mulan held back the word father from coming out of her lips. She would have to tell him in privet.  
>Shang turned his head, and kept walking.<br>"I saw that." Mushu said  
>"What?"<br>"You like him don't you?"  
>"No, I..."<br>"Yeah sure, yeah right. GO TO YOUR TENT!" Mushu yelled.  
>Mushu was wrong she didn't like him; she loved him, and was some what excited to be carrying his baby. Mulan looked back at Shang and smiled.<br>When she left Mushu she snuck over to Shang's tent, hoping he would let her in.  
>"Shang can I come in?" she asked in a gentle voice<br>"Yeah, you're always welcome in." He said in a quiet voice  
>"May I ask what's wrong?"<br>"It's just something Che-Fou said, he always knows what to say, I wish my father never made me captain."  
>"But I thought he just enrolled me in the army."<br>"No, my mother talked him into letting me get a higher position in the army, so I would have something to be proud of."  
>Mulan thought to her self, she had no idea what to do with a child so she might as well ask Shang what his mother did for him so there baby could be like its father, "Shang you never told me anything about your mother."<br>Shang looked up at Mulan and smiled," She loves me so much; she sees so many things in me that I could never see. I miss her; I would love to be home right now. My mother always was the one to take care of me, she played with me, read stories to me, and she did so many things for me."  
>"You mother loves you very much."<br>"Yeah, she does. I know this sounds kind of bad but she would always tell me that I was her favorite child, that my brothers and sisters had their noses to high up in the air...My father never liked the idea of me being close with my mother, he said it would make me too soft, and that I would never live up to being a real man."  
>"Shang, you can be a real man and still be raised by your mother."<br>Shang looked at Mulan, "You remind me so much of my mother, she would tell me the same things you do."  
>Mulan smiled, she was very happy he said that to her. Now she felt a little bit better about this baby coming in 2 months, but then she realized that this baby was going to be here sooner than she wanted, and she had to tell Shang. She had been keeping this a secret for 7 months now and he needed to know.<br>"Shang, I have something to tell you."  
>Shang got worried by the sound of her voice, "What is it Mulan?"<br>Mulan tried to tell him, but she was scared, she didn't want to lose him forever.  
>"Shang I...I..."<br>"Yes"  
>"I...love you." Mulan was going to tell him, but something else came out instead<br>"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Shang asked, "Mulan you scared me half to death with how you were talking. Are you sure there is nothing else that you want to tell me?"  
>"Will you excuse me." Mulan said as she ran out of the tent in tears towards her own tent.<p>

Down at Che-fou's tent, Mushu waited out side until Che-fou left. When he did Mushu rushed in to his tent.  
>"Ok crik-ee this is where you are good for something, I need you to write a letter so we can send the troops out to war."<br>Crik-ee rolled his eyes and began writing the letter.  
>Mushu was looking at a picture of the emperor and Che-fou Shaking hands.<br>Crik-ee got done with the letter, Mushu snatched it up and started reading it  
>"Alright let me see what yeah got, From General Li, dear son were waiting for the Huns at the pass, and it would mean a lot if you backed us up." Mushu looked at crik-ee, "Hum, that great except you forgot, and since were out of popery perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing us up some, HHHHHEEEEELLLLLOOOOOO, this is the army, make it sound more urgent please, yeah know what I'm talking about?"<br>crik-ee stood and attention and started writing again. Mushu read the letter as crik-ee typed.  
>"That's better, much better let's go!" Mushu said as he grabbed the letter and ran out the tent.<p>

Mushu ran to Khan and jumped on his back, "Khany baby, hey we need a ride."  
>Khan spit some water and Mushu and knocked him down.<br>"Stupid cow." Mushu mumbled as he walked off. All of the sudden Mushu spotted a Panda eating some bamboo, and spotted some hay, armor and some sticks.  
>"Crik-ee lets get to work!" Mushu said as he got the objects.<p>

Mushu happened to make a puppet of a solder and sat it on the panda. "alright Winnie the pooh, go find girly man!" Mushu said to the panda, and to his surprise the panda found Che-fou.  
>"Insubordinate ruffians...you men owe me a new pair of slippers...and I do not squeal like a girl!" Che-Fou looked forward and saw the panda, "AAAAAAAHHH!"<br>"Urgent news from the general...what's the matter never seen them in black and white before?"  
>"Who are you?"<br>"Excuse me I think the question is who are you, we're in the war man there is no time for stupid questions, I should have you hat for that, snatch it right off your head, but I'm feeling gracious to day so carry on before I report you." Mushu said as the panda went up a tree.

Mushu watch Che-fou deliver the message to Shang.  
>"Urgent news from the general, were needed at the front!"<br>"Pack your bags Crik-ee we're moving out!" Mushu told crik-ee as they headed back to Mulan's tent.

At Mulan's tent, was sitting on her mat crying her eyes out, feeling the baby kick inside her.  
>"Mulan you won't believe what happened!" Mushu said happily as he came into the tent.<br>Mulan turned her head so he wouldn't see her crying.  
>"Mulan, what's wrong?" Mushu said in a soft voice as he came closer.<br>"You would hate me if I told you."  
>"Mulan nothing can make me hate you."<br>Mulan began crying harder  
>" What is it, is it something to do with me?"<br>Mulan shook her head no  
>"Is it about your friends."<br>Mulan shook her head again  
>"Is it about the captain?"<br>Mulan hung her head down  
>"It is, isn't it."<br>Mulan sat there quietly, "I have to tell someone."  
>"Well tell me then, I can always keep a secret."<br>Mulan looked at Mushu, with tears going down her face, "I'm pregnant, Mushu."  
>Mushu was surprised when he heard this, "When did this happen?"<br>"7 months ago."  
>"7 months ago?" Mushu yelled, "so you saying it will be here soon?"<br>Mulan shook her head  
>"Mulan how could you do something like this, we have enough problems with pretending you a man, and now we have to hide a baby!"<br>Mulan began crying harder, Mushu looked at Mulan; he hated to see her cry  
>"Its Shang's isn't it?" Mushu said in a soft voice<br>Mulan shook her head  
>"Have you told him yet?"<br>Mulan shook her head no.  
>"Well we will just keep it a secret for now, we will figure out something when it comes."<br>Mushu hugged Mulan, "it will turn out alright you'll see."  
>Mulan looked at Mushu, "well maybe if were lucky the general may have defeated the Huns with out us, and I can have the baby at home with some dignity."<br>Mushu looked at Mulan, "Yeah, about that..."

Mulan heard Shang call all the solders, Mulan walked out of her tent to join them.  
>"Troops we have just been called to the mountains, they have spotted Huns there! We are going to leave tomorrow so pack up tonight. It will take us about 2 weeks to get there so pack what ever food you have...Solders, welcome to battle."<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The solders were marching up the mountain. They had been marching for 3 days now.  
>Group: For a long time we've been marching off to battle<br>Yao: in a thundering horde we feel a lot like cattle  
>Group: Like the bounding beat are acing feet aren't easy to ignore.<br>Ling: Hey, think of instead a girl worth fighting for!  
>Mulan: Hu?<br>Ling: That's what I said a girl worth fighting for (Ling pulled out a panting of a woman)  
>I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars.<br>Yao: (Knocking Ling over to get the painting) I want a girl who will marvel at my strength. Adore my battle scars!  
>Chen-po: (grabs the panting from Yao) I couldn't care less what she'd wear or what she looks like, it all depends on what she cooks like, Beef, pork, chicken<br>Group: MMMMMMMMMM!

Mulan started to listen to what they said about what the perfect wife was, and she was the complete opposite.  
>Mulan:(looks at Shang and sings in her thought) Pleases tell me Shang that you are nothing like theses dopes I am friends with, so that I know that we might have a chance...I want you in this babies life forever, so that you won't be nothing like your father...<p>

Group: You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!  
>Ling: What do we want?<br>Group: a girl worth fighting for!

Shang: (singing in his thoughts) I have a girl I'm fighting for, and I love her so if only she would know (Shang looks at Mulan) She gets me through anything, even if its wrong...She's always there and always listens to every thing I say...But then again she has gotten me into trouble to.

Che-fou: I have a girl back home who's unlike any other  
>Yao: Yeah the only girl who would love him is his mother<p>

Group: While when we come from victory they'll line up at the door  
>Ling: what do we want?<br>Group: A girl worth fighting for!  
>Ling: Wish that I had<br>Group: A girl worth fighting for...A girl worth fighting for...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The solders kept walking up the mountain and towards the front, today were the day they would reach the front. They had been walking a whole 2 weeks, but they still had a few hours to go.

Mulan was getting very worried about the baby, she now only had a month and 2 weeks until the baby was due. Mulan was getting very tired and tried her best to keep on going, but she was getting very weak. During these past 2 weeks, she could never keep any food down in her stomach, she could barely sleep, and they kept her walking all day. Mulan was very tired, but she wanted to keep going.

Mulan held khan to keep her balance, but it didn't work. Mulan fell to the ground from her weakness; all the solders came to her side when she fell, even Shang.  
>"Get the mare!" Shang yelled to one of his solders.<br>During the last few days at camp, some of the solders caught a wild mare. She wouldn't let any of the solders ride her, but she did let Mulan.

The horse was a brown mare with skeletal like markings and a blond mane and crystal blue eyes. Mulan couldn't ride khan because he was pulling the cart, but Shang let her ride the mare.

Shang slowly helped her on to the horse, and put a rope right around the mare so Mulan could hold on better. This helped Mulan very much, but she knew that once she was rested, she would walk like the rest of them.

The hours past quickly, and Mulan became rested enough and started to walk again. The solders came to the front. But all that was left was a burnt down village. Mulan became filled with worry; she was scared about what was going to happen next.  
>"Search for survivors!" Shang ordered as he rode towards the remains of the village<br>Mulan pet Khans nuzzle and went to search.

As Mulan search through the remains of burnt houses, she found a small doll. Mulan pick up the doll, she was very scared now, and these Huns would kill anyone, no matter what. Mulan held the doll closely, she was worried about every thing, herself, the baby even Shang.  
>"I don't understand, my father should have been here." Shang said as he came closer to Mulan<br>"Captain!" Che-fou yelled  
>Shang's eyes widen when he saw the sight of hundreds of dead solders lying in the snow.<br>Chen-po came walking up, "The general." he said as he handed Shang the helmet.  
>Shang was scared now, he was by himself in the war with no guidance, and he would never see his father again. Shang had to hold back tears; he didn't want to show weakness during this time.<br>Shang walked away from the solders.

Mulan walked up and saw the hundreds of dead solders lying there in the blood filled snow. Mulan clenched her stomach. She watched Shang Make a grave site for his father, and she worried some more, now that this had happened she knew that Shang would be furious about this baby, whether he helped make it or not.

Mulan walked up to Shang with the doll still in her hand, "I'm sorry".  
>Shang placed his hand on her Shoulder, and then walked off towards his horse.<br>"The Huns are moving quickly, will make better time to the imperial city through the toung-shou pass, we're the only hope for the emperor now...move out!" Shang announced as he rode off.

Mushu was getting worried to, and blamed himself for all of this. Mulan looked back to where Shang had made a burial site for his father; she walked towards it and placed the small doll by the sword, and bowed.  
>"If something happens, this is for you little one." Mulan whispered as she placed her hand on her stomach.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The solders marched on, up the mountain, frightened, scared, the Huns could be anywhere. But Shang was still thinking about his father, the man he looked up to his whole life yet the same man who never gave a minute of his time to Shang. For the first time in his life he felt completely alone and scared. He now wished that he would have been born a girl, he would have never had to go through this, and never would have to see a trace of it either, but at the same time Mulan wished that she would have been a boy, she would have never gone through acting like a man and she would have never had to worry about being pregnant. Both of them in some way wished they could switch places, but yet they knew there was some reason that they were who they were.

All of the sudden a rocket went off. Mulan looked back at the cart to see Mushu looking guilty yet he was blaming the cricket.  
>"What happened!" Shang questioned<br>"uuuuhhhhhhh..."  
>"You just gave away our position, now were..." Shang was hit by an arrow and fell to the ground.<br>Thousands of flaming arrows were being shot from the mountain and towards the small group of solders.  
>Shang pulled the arrow out from his shoulder, "Get out of range!"<br>The solders started to flee to another part of the mountain, yet Mulan could not get there. Khan was becoming restless and would not follow her.  
>Mushu heard all the commotion that was coming from out side and looked out the small window.<br>"AAAHHHH!" Mushu yelled as he quickly shut the curtains to try to save himself from the arrow.  
>The carriage quickly caught on fire, and khan became even more restless.<br>"Save the cannons!" Shang yelled to his army.  
>Mulan tried her best to calm Khan down, but it did no good. Mulan grabbed her sword and cut khan free from the carriage, she quickly jumped on to his back and galloped him away from the cart, but she was knocked off by the explosion of the cannons the solders did not retrieve.<br>Mushu came flying towards her and landed in the snow, "Oh sure, save the horse."  
>Mulan quickly grabbed Mushu and ran towards the other solders.<p>

Near the side of the mountain Shang was giving orders to the solders  
>"Fire!" He yelled, as one of the solders blasted a cannon towards one of the Huns.<br>Mulan reached the solders and began blasting cannons at the Huns  
>"Fire!" Shang yelled once more, and cannons were released. The Huns were shooting flaming bows at the solders.<br>"Fire!" three more cannons were blasted this time.  
>After the cannons it all went quiet, "Hold the last cannon!" Shang order Yao.<br>It was quite, too quiet for Mulan, she knew something was going to get worse.

As the smoke cleared, the figure of Shan-yu mounted on a horse stood at the top of a snow hill. Mulan and Shang watched in horror as millions on Huns came running up.  
>"Prepare to fight...If we die...We die with honor!" Shang yelled to his solders as all of them pulled out there swords. Mulan had stopped thinking about the baby until now; she felt that something was going to happen. Mulan pulled out her sword slowly and stood in position with the rest.<p>

Shon-yu Charged, and the rest of the Huns followed.  
>Millions of Huns charged at the solders, "Yao, aim the cannon at Shon-yu!"<br>Mulan knew that that would not work as well as they expected. Mulan looked down at her sword and saw the reflection of the mountain, She had an idea.

Mulan quickly took the cannon, "Hey!" Yao said as she ran with the cannon  
>"Mul...Ping, come back...PING!" Shang yelled as Mulan ran, "STOP!"<br>Mulan quickly got to the position to cause an avalanche, but she happened to be closer to Shon-yu than the other solders were.  
>Shan-yu was getting closer, "Alright you might want to light that right about now...QUICKLY, QUICKLY!" Mushu yelled in her ear.<br>But Shan-yu's falcon happened to catch Mulan by surprise and knocked her over. Mulan quickly got back up, but she lost her spark rock and had no way to light the cannon. Shan-yu was coming closer, Mulan saw Mushu sitting there, "Dragons can breath fire" Mulan thought as she quickly grabbed Mushu, and squeezed him to light the cannon.  
>The cannon fired, "You missed, how could you miss, he was 3 FEET IN FRONT OF YOU!" Mushu yelled as the cannon flew him to the tip of the mountain and exploded.<p>

Mulan watched as the avalanche started, and a sinister grin grew on her face as she watch Shon-yu freak out. Shan-yu looked back at Mulan, she was trying to run away but Shan-yu's sword got her first.

Mulan quickly grabbed her stomach in the place the sword got her, and ran towards Shang, who was standing there watching the avalanche like an idiot. Mulan quickly grabbed his arm and ran. The Huns were being covered in blankets of snow. Mulan and Shang started to run to the other solders. Khan happened to get loose and ran towards Mulan, Mulan Quickly hopped on his back and tried to save Shang, but his hand slipped and the snow separated them.  
>"MULAN..."Mushu yelled as he skied down the snow in a shield, "MULAN...Mulan?" Mushu said as he pulled up the head of one of the Huns<br>"GGGGGRRRR!"  
>"Nope...MULAN." Mushu saw crik-ee's antennae's poking out of the snow and grabbed them, "Man, you are one lucky bug!"<p>

Mulan watched as Shang's head hit a rock and knock him out.  
>"Shang!" She yelled as she steered Khan into that direction, and grabbed Shang before he went under the snow, and placed him on Khan's back with her.<br>Mushu found Mulan, "Hey Mulan I found the lucky cricket!" Mushu said as he showed crik-ee to her.  
>"We need help!"<br>An arrow with a rope attached to it fell from the sky, "Nice very nice, you can sit by me!" Mushu told crik-ee as Mulan got her bow out  
>Mushu noticed that they were about to fall off the edge of the cliff, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Were going to die, I know were going to die..." They started to fall of the edge, "No way we can survive this, death is coming!" Mushu yelled<br>Mulan shot the arrow.

Up at the top of the cliff, "I let them slip through my fingers!" Yao wined, but the arrow landed in his hand and he grabbed it. Yao started to pull away, then all the solders did a dog pile on him, but that didn't work much. Chen-po walked over and grabbed the pile of solders and the rope, and pulled them to safety.

"I knew we could do!" Mushu told Mulan as they were being pulled up" you the man!...we sort of"  
>Mulan, Shang, Khan, Mushu, and crik-ee were all pulled to safety<br>"Step back guy, give them some air!" Ling said as he backed the solders up  
>Shang took a deep breath, "Ping...you are the craziest...MAN...I have ever meet...but for that I owe you my life," Shang placed his hand on Mulan's Shoulder," From now on you have my trust."<p>

"Let's hear it for Ping, the bravest of us all!" Ling yelled  
>"Your king of the mountain!"<br>The solders cheered for Mulan

Shang helped Mulan up, But pain hit Mulan, she grabbed her stomach  
>"Ping, what's wrong" Shang asked in a soft voice.<br>Mulan moved her hand from her stomach, to reveal the wound that Shan-yu had given her, the blood had stained her armor  
>"He's wounded get help"<br>Mulan knew that the pain was not from the wound, it only hurt when she got cut, no this was something else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Mulan began to faint, not just from the pain but the blood loss also  
>"Ping, hold on...hold on." Shang told her in a soft voice<br>Mulan was moved to a doctor's tent. Once she was in the tent and had only her training shirt on, She happened to wake up, but her pain had gotten worse, and it was forming in between her legs.  
>"The baby!" Mulan whispered to herself.<br>Mulan was hoping nothing was wrong with the baby.  
>The doctor came into the tent, "What's happening to me?" Mulan asked as a jolt of pain hit her.<br>"Why, you happen to be in labor." The doctor said kindly  
>"What? But it wasn't supposed to come for another month and no one..."<br>"Don't worry, your captain has already told me you are female..." The doctor told Mulan," And I told him what is wrong with you also, he seemed very surprised when I told him though, it was like he never knew you were pregnant or something." The doctor laughed a little.  
>"What?" Mulan asked, but all of the sudden a gush of water came out of her.<br>"It looks like this baby wants to see the world now." The doctor said kindly and he placed her legs in the delivering position.  
>Mulan began to worry, "Now, Mulan is it, next time you feel pain, take a deep breath and fight against it, ok" The doctor said in a gentle tone.<br>Mulan nodded. She began to feel pain again, and pushed against it. Mulan used all the energy she could.  
>"Ok, good job, now I need you to push again and your babies head should be out."<br>Mulan pushed harder, and the baby's head came out  
>"Ok a few more times."<br>Mulan nodded and Pushed, she wanted to scream so badly, but she didn't want Shang to worry anymore.  
>"Ok one big Push!"<br>Mulan pushed as hard as she could, and felt the baby leave her body.

Mulan plopped down on the pillow behind her head when she knew her job was done.  
>Mulan was relived when she heard the baby crying, "Congratulations, you're a mother!" the doctor said as he cleaned the baby.<br>Mulan had tears of joy running down her face, when the doctor handed her the baby, her baby boy.  
>Mulan looked to her side and grabbed her green scarf from her armor, and wrapped her little boy in it, to keep him warm. She kissed his fore head and hugged him.<br>"My small solder...My baby Ping" Mulan told him quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shang was pacing the tent,  
>"Why didn't she tell me this, she had so many chances to tell me..." Shang stopped when the doctor came out of the tent.<br>"You may see her now."  
>Shang walked into the tent and saw Mulan sitting there, gazing at there child. Shang could not help but smile, even if he wasn't happy.<br>Shang wiped the smile off his face and hung his head down, "What is it?"  
>"Would you like to come see for yourself?"Mulan asked kindly with a glowing smile.<br>"Just tell me...please."  
>Mulan frowned, "We have a son." she said quietly.<br>Shang melted at the sound of son. He had just lost his father, and now he was one, but to a son, someone who will want to follow in his foot steps, just like he did with his father. Shang thought for a minute, he wanted to be nothing like his father; he wanted this child to feel loved, and have a real father for his whole life.

Shang brought the smile back on his face, in some weird way he was happy and looked back at Mulan, and "perfect." he told her in a sweet voice.  
>Mulan's glowing smile came back.<br>"And I know exactly what we should call him." Shang said as he went and sat by Mulan.  
>"But, Shang I..."<br>"No Mulan, I think this is a perfect name."  
>"But Shang."<br>"I think he should be called...Ping, after his brave mother."  
>Mulan's smile grew, "It's a perfect name." Mulan said as she looked into his eyes and almost came into a kiss, but it was disturbed when Ping began to cry, Shang's smile grew wider.<br>" It looks like someone's hungry." Mulan said as she untied her shirt and started to pull out one of her breast.  
>"WOW! "Shang said as he looked away.<br>"What, you've seen them before." Mulan said in a playful voice.  
>"Yeah but that was then, this isn't the best time to take your shirt off...I really don't think I am ready for another baby!"<br>Mulan gave Shang a weird face, and then started to laugh.  
>"What?"<br>" No Shang, I am not showing them to you, I feeding the baby."  
>"Hu?"<br>"That's how you feed a new born baby, with breast milk."  
>"Women can produce Milk?"<br>"After they have a baby."  
>Shang blushed," Well I feel like a total idiot."<br>"Shang don't worry about it, my mother told me my father was the same way when I was born...It happens to all new fathers."  
>The baby began too cry again,<br>"He don't like to wait, does he." Shang said in a playful tone  
>Mulan placed the baby on her breast, and began to feed him. Both parents watched with loving eyes, as their son nursed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Captain!" Che-fou yelled as he barged in the tent.  
>Che-fou was surprised to see one of the soldiers nursing a baby and the captain sitting there as if nothing was happening.<br>"So it's true!"  
>Shang quickly tuned around to the sound of Che-fou's voice.<br>Shang stood up and walked in front of Mulan as if he was guarding her,  
>"Stay out of this...this is none of your concern!" Shang demanded.<br>"HA...this has all of my concern, as the emperors adviser, I should know all that happens and all that will...and believe me, this little slut will be reported to the emperor at once!"  
>Shang was at the end of his rope, he has had to put up with Che-fou for to long,<br>"THATS IT!" Shang bashed the side of Che-fou's face, and blood ran from Che-fou's jaw all the way across his face.  
>Che-fou scampered out of the tent, wile placing his hand on his jaw.<br>Che-fou turned around one last time "This will be reported to the emperor at once...and you sir will punished severely!"  
>"Fine tell him...you bastard son of a bitch!" Shang yelled<br>"AND HE WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS TOO!"  
>"He will probably agree with me!" Shang announced in a sarcastic way.<br>Che-fou stormed out.

Shang looked back at Mulan. Her cheeks and eyes were tear stained.  
>Shang sat back down with her.<br>"Don't let the things he say bother you...none of them are true." Shang said as he wiped her tears.  
>Mulan grabbed his hand, But Shang kissed hers. Both of them looked down to see baby ping Yawn. Huge smiles grew on both of their faces.<br>"I think it is about time for bed." Shang said as he kissed Mulan on the head.

Later that night, when they were asleep...Shang was still awake; He could not help but stay up. Shang looked down to see his son sleeping; Shang smiled, and laid down to try to get some sleep.  
>Right as his head hit the pillow, ping begin to cry. Shang sat right up.<br>"SHHH...please" Shang said trying to calm the baby.

Shang picked Ping up and began slowly rocking him, and Ping began to slowly drift off to sleep. Shang smiled, Shang took his pillow and laid the sleeping baby down on to it, and kissed his forehead, Shang laid down right beside him, facing him, and they both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the morning approached, all was quite and pleasant in the tent.  
>"HU!" Mulan said as she jumped up to pings crying.<br>"What" Shang said as he woke up to Ping's crying as well.

Mulan slowly picked up Ping and began to rock him. Ping nuzzled himself into Mulan's arms. Mulan looked down at her sleeping baby boy that she loved so dearly, even if he was extremely small for his size. But Mulan loved him anyway.

Shang sat up, and got closer to Mulan," He's so tiny," Shang said to Mulan" but he is a little solder, our little solder."  
>Mulan looked and Shang and smiled. Shang gave her a kiss, and went back gazing at there son.<p>

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The Doctor asked as he walked into the tent.  
>"Not at all" Mulan said kindly<br>The Doctor watched as Mulan and Shang looked back at ping, "So how are the new parents doing?"  
>"wonderful" Shang said quietly, while still keeping his eyes on ping.<br>"well I know you to are very attached to your son, but I do need to give him a check up, just to make sure every thing is ok" The doctor said kindly.  
>Mulan slowly handed the doctor Ping. She and Shang both watched as the doctor did the check up.<p>

Ping started to cry, when the doctor took him out of Mulan's arms. Mulan hated to see him cry, and so did Shang.

"Well that should do it!" the doctor said as he handed back Ping to Mulan. Mulan held her baby tightly, as she gave Ping a kiss on the forehead.  
>"So, was anything out of the ordinary?" Shang asked.<br>The Doctors smile faded away slowly, " I'm afraid there is."  
>"What!" Mulan said as she looked up quickly.<br>"Well, he is very small..."  
>"Doctor, not to be rude sir, but I think we know that" Shang said.<br>"Yes but that is it, he was born a month early, he is very small and very vulnerable. Just one little thing could cause him to get sick or worse."  
>" What do you mean by that?" Mulan asked in a worried voice.<br>"Well...how can I put this...there is a slight chance that he may not be able to make it."

Both Mulan and Shang looked down at Ping.  
>"There must be something we can do!" Shang said in a commanding voice<br>"Not much I'm afraid...The only thing we can do is keep a close watch on him for a few days...it won't prove he will survive his whole life, but it will prove that he could make it until you get home." The doctor said as kindly as possible" they have a little bit of better medication than I do."  
>"how long?" Mulan asked.<br>"About three or four days should do it."  
>"Thank you." Shang said in his tense tone.<br>"I will just leave you two alone." The doctor said as he walked out the tent.

"Shang what are we going to do?" Mulan said as she had tears running down her face.  
>Shang stood up and started to walk out the tent.<br>"Shang where are you going?"  
>Shang walked out of the tent.<br>"SHANG!"

Shang walked out of the tent. He noticed the soldiers had set up camp a little farther down form there tent. All the soldiers stopped what they were doing a looked at Shang.  
>"Soldiers..." Shang yelled in a stern voice." We will be staying here for a few nights, the emperor does not need us at the palace for a few more days...so as a token of my gratitude, these next few days will free days for all of you!" Shang said a bit more kindly.<br>The soldiers cheered as they began throwing snowballs at each other.

Shang just rolled his eyes, and walked towards back to the tent. But Shang was stopped by Mulan's three friends.  
>"We heard about Ping" Ling said<br>"He is just fine; he should be recovered anytime now." Shang told the three men, and he turned around to walk to the tent  
>"We meant the baby." Chin-po said<br>Shang stopped in his footsteps, and looked back.  
>"We talked to the doctor after you went in to see Pi...I mean Mulan." Ling told Shang<br>Shang healed his head down  
>"We didn't tell anyone else!" Chin-po said<br>Shang let out a sigh of relief  
>"We knew that it would just make things harder, for you two." Yao said<br>"But we do want to know how she is doing, after all she is still our best friend." Ling said  
>Shang smiled, and turned to them a little bit, "She is doing just fine."<br>"...and the baby?"  
>Shang's smile faded, "not so much." Shang began to walk to the tent again.<br>The three men watched sadly as Shang entered the tent.

Shang walked back into the tent, he saw Mulan face covered in tears.  
>"Mulan..." Shang said as he sat down beside her and wiped her tears off," every thing will be ok." he said kindly<br>"I don't want to lose him, I mean I know he was unexpected, but I still don't want to lose him!" Mulan said as she held ping tightly.  
>" I know." Shang said as he wrapped his arms around Mulan. Mulan barred her head into Shang's chest."I don't want to lose him either, you two are my world, and if anything every happened I would have no idea what I would do."<br>Mulan looked up at Shang," Do you really mean that?" she asked  
>"of course, he is my son, my solder that will make it far,"<br>Mulan chuckled at the sound of it.  
>"And you...you are my wife."<br>Mulan looked up at Shang, "what?"  
>Shang got up on one knee, " Mulan will you marry me?...once we get back home"<br>Mulan began to smile through her tears, " Yes"

Shang smiled and rapped his arms around Mulan again," no matter what happens you two will always be my world, and I will make sure to keep both of you safe, even if it means giving up myself!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The sun had started to rise to the middle of the sky. Mulan was taking a nap with ping, she held him close during her slumber. As for Shang he stayed up, he watched his two dearest people in the world sleep; a smile grew on his face. But Shang was also making sure nothing would happen to ping.

Shang tried to lie down and sleep, but he was just too worried, he kept thinking that something would happen to ping when they were asleep. Shang just placed his hands behind his head and stared at the tent ceiling. The minutes past by slowly for Shang.

Shang finally turned to his side and watched ping and Mulan, it was the only thing to keep the bad thoughts away. He examined how much ping looked like Mulan, yet Shang was surprised at how much he resembled himself. Ping consisted of Shang's face features, yet some how he still looked like Mulan...well really Shang thought he looked like a Ping! He thought Ping looked just like Mulan when he thought she was a man, he never paid any attention to the feminine details of Mulan when he thought she was a man.

Shang watched his son sleep, as the sunlight began to some what shine through the tent. It was a dim light but it did give a better view. But as the dim sunlight hit Ping's face, he began to stir a little. He was not crying, but he was making sounds of about to. Shang quickly sat up and slowly picked ping up.  
>"I'm here." Shang told ping in a soft voice, as he laid him on his shoulder patting his back softly.<br>Ping curled up in his fathers arms, Shang's smile grew even bigger. He was proud of his son, and would do anything for him.

Still holding ping, Shang looked out the tent flap towards the soldiers. Shang heard many snoring soldiers.  
>"Well it looks like everyone is taking an afternoon nap...except for you and me." Shang said to his son with a laugh.<br>Ping slowly opened his eyes, this was the first time Shang had ever seen them open.  
>" welcome to the world little one." Shang told him as he got a better look at ping.<p>

Ping looked at Shang for the first time. But slowly closed his eyes again.  
>" you never cease to surprise me, little one" Shang told him.<p>

Shang looked out side the tent again, then laid ping back on his shoulder, "I think this would be a great time for a father son walk...you first trip outside." Shang said, but noticed all the snow, "But I think we might want to get you a little bit warmer though...I don't think your mother's scarf and your diaper will keep you very warm."

Shang looked over towards his armor, and noticed his cape, "this will work perfectly!" Shang said as he grabbed his cape." It's a lot longer and heavier than your mother's scarf...but to stay on the safe side I will wrap you in both."

Shang began to wrap his son in his cape, and made sure it was not too tight.  
>"There, now I think we are ready to go." Shang said to ping.<p>

Shang slowly turned and kissed his sleeping wife on the head," we will be back soon." he said quietly. Shang slowly got up and walked out of the tent, with Ping in his arms.

It was a little bit warmer than it had been for a few days. Shang began to walk the opposite way of the soldiers; he didn't want to get caught. If he did he would never hear the end of it. Shang walked slowly, as he watched his son. It was a beautiful day out, and Shang was glad to be able to have his moment.  
>" we will only be out here of a little bit; I don't want you to get sick." Shang told ping lovingly.<br>Shang was happy to get some alone time with ping.

Shang was still walking when he heard a noise.  
>" Whose there!" Shang yelled angrily, as he held ping closer.<br>" It's just me."  
>"Tigress, you about scared me half to death! Shang told the tiger walking out from behind a rock.<br>"Well you should know I would be close..." The tiger told him, "not going to leave you alone."  
>Tigress walked up towards Shang, "Aww isn't he cute! Whose is he?" Tigress asked<br>"Um...he's...um...my son." Shang said in a nervous tone  
>"LI SHANG!" Tigress said in a tense tone, "you are going to be in so much trouble, when you get home! What do you think your mother is going to say about this?"<br>"Tigress I know, do you think I didn't think about it!" Shang said in an annoyed tone.  
>"Well then why did you do something that would cause this?"<br>"I don't know...I wasn't thinking, OK!" Shang yelled to try to end the conversation.  
>"So you didn't think about it!" She growled back, "How can you let something happen like this Shang? Do you even know his mother? Did you just do it to have some fun? Do you even care about her? Do you even love...?"<br>" Stop it Tigress! " Shang yelled  
>"Well I want to know!" She yelled back<br>" If you really want to know than I will tell you..." Shang said in an annoyed tone" Yes I know his mother, her name is Mulan, and she is the love of my life, and no I did something like this to show her I love her,... But I did not mean to get her pregnant. But even though I didn't mean to, I still love my son, they both mean the world to me." Shang said in a kinder tone.

This hit Tigress' heart like a ton of bricks, "you're serious..." She said as she watched him look down at his son and back at her "...Well if your happy I'm happy."  
>"Thank you..." Shang said as he kneeled down to tigress." You have never let me down yet."<br>Tigress rapped her paw around Shang and hugged him, then looked down at the baby.  
>" He looks just like you." She said in a kind tone, she looked back up at Shang, "so what's his name?"<br>"Ping."  
>Tigress thought about it" what a minute...let me guess... his mother is that ping girl, right?"<br>Shang gave tigress a dorky smile, tigress just rolled her eyes.  
>"I shouldn't be surprised; you would spend most of your free time with her." Tigress told Shang<br>Shang laughed.

Ping started to cry.  
>"Is he ok?"Tigress asked worried<br>"Yeah, I was expecting him to cry some time soon, he hasn't eaten today." Shang said in a sweet voice," I probably need to take him back to the tent, and plus it's getting a little colder, I don't want him to get sick."  
>"I don't think you need to be worrying about ping, he is wrapped in two blankets, you need to be the one to worry about a cold, and all you have on is your training pants and robe." Tigress told him in a motherly fashion.<p>

Shang stood up to go back to the tent, "Thank you, and tigress."  
>"For what?"<br>" for being there for me all these years."  
>"Shang you are like a son to me, I would do anything for you."<br>"Just like I would for my son."  
>" Right..." She giggled" Now, you know I love you." Tigress said as she rubbed against his leg.<br>"I know"  
>"But you need to go feed that son of yours." She told him as she pushed his leg with her head.<br>Shang began walking back to the tent.

Tigress watched Shang walk back to the tent.  
>"21 years just seem to flash by so fast..." Tigress said to herself "and yet he still ceases to surprise me."<p>

AN: more reviews equals more chapters! Thanks for reading this! Posted these last five chapters for laur824! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Shang walked back to the tent with Ping safely in his arms. Mulan had woken up.  
>"I was wondering when you two would come back." Mulan said jokingly.<br>Shang smiled, "you know I would never keep him in the cold for too long." Shang said sweetly.  
>Ping began to start crying again, so Mulan took Ping lovingly in her arms and began to feed him.<p>

After his feeding Ping began to yawn, both of his parents smiled. Mulan kissed Ping's forehead and laid him down on Shang's pillow, and covered him with the scarf and cape. Ping quickly fell asleep.

While Ping slept, Mulan and Shang stayed up. Mulan's stomach began to rumble.  
>"I must be hungry" Mulan said<br>" you should you haven't eaten since the battle," Shang told Mulan" I will go get you something it's around lunch time anyway; the cook should be set up now." Shang said as he got up to go get the food. Shang kissed Mulan, and left.  
>Mulan smiled as she watched him leave.<p>

Suddenly Ping began to cough, and Mulan quickly went to his side. Ping kept coughing harder, and finally began to cry.  
>"SHHHH...it's ok." Mulan told ping, while bouncing him softly. But ping kept crying louder and louder, only to be stopped by a cough.<br>Mulan began to freak out, "Quiet little one." She told him softly, while still bouncing him.

Shang happened to walk in with the food. Shang quickly sat the food down and ran to Mulan and Ping's side.  
>"What happened?" Shang asked<br>"I don't know" Mulan said almost in tears." He just began coughing, and then began crying, and he got louder, and... "Mulan began crying.  
>" I will go get the doctor!" Shang looked at Mulan," Don't worry every thing will be alright." Shang said then kissed Mulan, and when right back out the tent.<p>

Moments later Shang came in with the doctor. Mulan handed the doctor ping, while still crying.  
>"Something must be wrong for a Child to cry this loud." The doctor said as he examined ping.<br>Shang went to Mulan's side and wrapped a blanket around her while wrapping his arms around her also, they both watched the doctor examine ping.

The doctor quietly handed Ping back to Mulan.  
>"Well?" Shang asked nervously.<br>"He has a fever." The doctor said sadly.  
>Mulan began to hold Ping tight and cried harder. She knew that thousands of babies died each year from fevers.<br>Shang held Mulan again, "What can we do?" Shang asked  
>"I am Afraid there is not much we can do."<br>Shang looked down at his son, with fear and worry.

"There has to be something we can do!" Shang said angrily, while tears fan down his face.  
>The doctor looked at the crying couple, "there is one thing that might help..." the doctor began," My wife was the town midwife, before the town was destroyed by the Huns, She knows everything there is to know about babies, she might know something that could help."<br>Shang looked at the doctor desperately.  
>" For the heroes of china I shall get her for you." The doctor said kindly as he walked out.<p>

"This is your entire fault!" Mulan growled at Shang.  
>"My fault?" Shang snapped back.<br>"Yes, if it wasn't for that stupid father son walk of yours he would be fine!" Mulan yelled in his face.  
>Shang became filled with anger.<br>"Stupid father son walk?" Shang yelled back." If anyone has anything to be blamed for it's you!"  
>Mulan became scared by Shang's anger.<br>Shang stood up, " It's your fault he is like this, he would have never been born like this if you would have just told me!...but NO, you HAD to train, you HAD to go to war, and by that you did not just put your self in danger, you put our son in danger!...I would have sent you home on disability so you could of had Ping safely born at home and on time! But NO, you had to be stubborn and stay, and have OUR son born in the middle of a battle field, and born early because of a war wound!" , Shang stopped.  
>Mulan had moved to the corner, and began crying again.<br>Shang gave Mulan a stern look, and walked out the tent.

Shang walked towards the solders camp, "Men!" He yelled "start getting ready to move out!"  
>Shang walked towards his horse, and began placing things on the saddle. Shang opened one of the pouches and pulled out another cape," I will never take anything from my son" He said to himself.<p>

Shang walked back to the tent, and began to put on his armor.  
>"Shang what are you doing?" Mulan asked worried<br>"I am not going to stay here and watch my son die." Shang said sternly and walked out.  
>"Shang!" Mulan yelled<p>

Che-Fou saw that this was his chance to expose who she really was, and walked in the tent. Che-fou pulled Mulan by the arm. Ping fell out of Mulan's arms on to the floor.  
>"Ping!" She screamed, while she heard ping cry loudly.<p>

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" Che-fou played dumb for the surrounding solders, "A WOMEN! Treacherous snake!" he said as he throw her on to the snow, " not only is she a women but she bared a child, the slut!"  
>Mulan picked herself up, "My name is Mulan!" she explained to the solders, "I did it to save my father."<br>"High treason! "  
>"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"<br>"Ultimate dishonor!"  
>"It was the only way!" Mulan looked towards Shang, "Please, believe me!"<p>

Che-fou walked over towards Shang, "Captain?"  
>Shang knew what he had to do. Shang walked over towards Khan and grabbed Mulan's sword.<p>

Shang walked slowly towards Mulan with the sword, and threw it down, no matter what the law was or how mad he was, he would never kill Mulan. He knew if she was gone ping would die along with her, "A life for a life." he said quietly "My debt is repaid."  
>Shang turned away, "Move out!"<br>Che-fou runs up to Shang, "But you just can't..."  
>Shang grabbed Che-Fou by the collar, "I SAID, move out!"<br>The Solders sadly walked pasted Mulan, not even giving her a second glance.

Mulan watched as the solders left, "I'm sorry..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mulan finally stood up, and quickly walked back to her crying son. Mulan entered the tent and saw Ping on the floor where he had fallen from her arms. Mulan quickly picked up Ping and began to slowly rock him.  
>"Don't cry little one." she spoke softly. Her voice soothed Ping, he began to stop, "I'm here." She said.<p>

Ping stopped and cuddled towards his mother. Mulan smiled, she loved her son so much, much more than she had loved anything else, the same way she loved Shang. But then Mulan remembered how he could die any day now and she would lose him forever.

Tears streaked down Mulan's face.  
>"you don't deserve any of this...," Mulan said as she stroked her son's face sweetly," I pray that the ancestors will send some one to guide us, to protect us..." Mulan stopped, and looked down at her son, and then towards the sky,<br>"Please...I want to watch him grow...," Mulan looked back down at Ping," I want to see him say his first words, take his first steps...I want to see him do it all, even if it means seeing it all by my self...I just want him to live a full life...please...I beg of you." She said as she looked towards the sky.

Mulan held her son tightly, and began singing  
>"Now I see I will never pass for the perfect bride, or the perfect daughter...now I know I'm not meant to play that part...Now I have finally had the change to be myself...but I broke my family's heart...I'm not the girl I saw, Staring straight,<br>Back at me...finally my reflection is someone I know...finally I found my part, in my son, through my heart...now that my reflection shows who I am inside..."  
>Ping slowly fell asleep; Mulan kissed his forehead and laid him down on the pillow.<p>

Mushu peeked his head through the tent flap, "how's our little mommy?" he said trying to cheer her up.  
>Mulan looked in the direction towards Mushu. Mulan smiled, and then looked down towards her son. Mushu walked over towards Ping.<p>

Mushu looked down at Ping and smiled sweetly, "He looks just like his mother."  
>"I would say his father." Mulan said." He doesn't deserve to look like me, compared to all that I have done to him."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Mushu just look at him!" Mulan yelled," just look at how small he is, how vulnerable he is...Shang was right it is all my fault."<br>"None of this is you fault..."  
>"Mushu just think about it! I was pregnant in the middle of battle, I had a chance to go home but I didn't take it, I put him in danger..." Mulan looked down at Ping," more danger than I knew."<br>Mushu watched as Mulan picked up her son, and held him tightly, "Mulan these things happen for a reason...I don't know the reason, but from what I have learned from past experiences this will turn out for the better."  
>Mulan looked down at Mushu and smiled.<br>"well if we want to get home before night fall tomorrow, I better get start packing," Mulan said as she sat ping down on the pillow, " do you think you can watch him for a little bit?"  
>"Sure, how hard can it be?"<br>Mulan rolled her eyes.

Mulan had finally finished packing her things. During the packing she found a small basket for Ping to sleep in. Mulan set all her things beside the tent, and got dressed. Mulan kept the tent up; she put Ping in the basket and let him rest in the tent.

Mulan and Mushu took this time to get some fresh air. Mulan sat outside with her blanket wrapped around her.  
>"I was this close. This close! To impressing the ancestors, getting the top shelf, in entourage ... man. All my fine work." Mushu said<br>Mulan began thinking about what would happen when she got home, about what her parents would think about her being a mother now,  
>"I should never have left home." she said<br>"Hey C'mon. You wanted to save your father's life. Who knew you'd end up shaming him, disgracing your ancestors and losing all your friends. You know, you just got to ... just got to learn to let these things go. "Mushu said as he began to cry.  
>"Maybe I didn't go for my father. Maybe what I really wanted was to prove that I could do things right. So that when I looked in the mirror...I'd see someone worthwhile... But I was wrong. I see nothing! The only thing I see right is my son."<br>Mushu looked towards the helmet she through down, "Hey, that's just cause this needs a little spit, that's all," Mushu said as he spit on the helmet,"  
>I can see you, look at you, you look so pretty! The truth is, we're both frauds. Your ancestors didn't send me; they don't even like me. I mean, you risked your life to help people you love. I risked your life to help myself. At least you had good intentions."<p>

Crik-ee began to cry.  
>"What do you mean, you're not lucky! You ... lied to me?" Mushu looked at Khan,"<br>And what are you, a sheep?"  
>"I'll have to face my father sooner or later." Mulan said as she thought about her father's reaction, "Let's go home."<br>"Yeah. This ain't gonna be pretty. But don't you worry, okay? Things will work out. We started this thing together and that's how we'll finish it. I promise." Mushu said as he hugged Mulan.

Mulan heard horses in the distance. Mulan looked over and saw a small carriage being pulled by two horses, with the doctor at the head of the carriage controlling them.  
>"We came back as quick as we could..." the doctor said as he jumped down from the carriage, he noticed the soldiers had left. "Did they leave you here?"<br>Mulan nodded.  
>"Well then it's a good thing we got here when we did." the doctor went to the side of the carriage and opened to door.<p>

He helped a woman out if the carriage,"this is my wife, Mai-li. the town midwife."  
>Mulan watched as the tall woman walked towards her.<p>

The woman gasped when she got a good look at Mulan, "Mulan!"  
>Mulan looked at the woman, "Aunt Mai-li!" Mulan said as she hugged the woman with tears running down her face.<br>"Mulan!" The woman said with tears running down her face and hugging Mulan tightly.

"I see you know each other." the doctor said.  
>Mai-li looked towards him, " Her father is my baby brother, and she is my youngest niece."<br>"Well that makes it even better we came back, I would never leave family." the doctor said.  
>Mulan smiled at the doctor.<p>

"I'm so happy to see that you are ok...when your father told me about you leaving for the war...I was terror stricken, I promised to look out for you, cause I would know you would come this way." Mai-li said as she hugged Mulan again. "But I want to know what man impregnated you? For he had no right to rape you during that time, you had enough going on!"  
>"could we talk about it later...I have enough going on right now." Mulan said quietly.<br>"Sure," Mai-li backed out of the hug and placed her hands on Mulan's shoulders," now lets see what's wrong with your little one." she said as the walked towards the tent.

As the entered the tent, Ping began crying and coughing again.  
>"Oh no." Mulan said as she ran towards ping, and picked him up.<br>Mai-li kneeled down beside Mulan, "Ok let's take a look at her."  
>Mulan looked up at her aunt, "you mean him."<br>"What?" She gasped  
>"I Have a son...is that bad?"<br>"No...no...not at all...actually it's the best thing you could have accomplished for the Fa family!"  
>"I don't follow?"<br>"Mulan, our family hasn't produced a son since your father...none of the family could have sons for some odd reason...but you...you got what all of the Fa family wanted...a son...you should be proud!"  
>Mulan's smile grew huge as she hugged her son.<p>

"Now let's see what's wrong with HIM..." Mai-li said as she took a look at the baby.  
>"Oh...it's just a simple cold...my husband must have over exaggerated."<br>"Does that mean he could still die?" Mulan asked  
>"Well if we don't get him out of the cold he might." She said jokingly.<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"well me and my husband have an extra room we used to keep patients in, and we are going to let you stay the night at out house, and take you home in the morning."<br>"Really, that would mean so much to me and Ping both!" Mulan said.  
>" and plus this way we could keep an eye on Ping." Mai-li said with a smile," My husband should be done packing your things in the carriage, how about we hit the road."<p>

Mulan smiled. She placed Ping back in the basket, and stood up. She grabbed the basket, and she and Mai-li walked out towards the carriage. Every thing was ready to go; the doctor just had to put up his tent. Mai-li helped Mulan get in the carriage, the doctor tied Khan to the side of the carriage, and they were on their way.

After a 2 hour trip, they finally reached the house. They kept every thing in the carriage except, Mulan, and Ping, and they placed the horses and Khan in side the stable.

All of them walked into the house. Mai-li showed her to her room.  
>"here you go, hope you're comfortable."<br>"This is just great thank you so much!"  
>the doctor came walking in with a cradle, "and here is a bed for the little guy." he said as he placed it beside the bed.<br>"Thank you so much"  
>"no problem, just ask if you need anything!' He said as he walked out.<p>

Mulan placed ping in the cradle, and began to rock it gently. Mulan looked up at Mai-li  
>" I thank you so much for all of this, it means so much to the both of us."<br>"anything for my niece and my grand nephew, now to help get rid of the cold, just try to feed him more than usual, the milk helps his little body get ride of the cold, he should be good in a few days."  
>"Thank you so much." Mulan stopped," but I had one question...what did you mean by your husband over exaggerates?"<br>"Well when a new born baby caches a cold it looks worse than it is, so it really wasn't his fault, he just thought it was something else."  
>"Oh...well tell him thank you for all that he has done for us." Mulan said.<br>"I will be sure to tell him, "Mai-li kissed Mulan's head," Now, you need to get some rest, I will wake you for dinner." Mai-li said as she walked out of the room.

Mulan lay down on the bed, and looked down at her son, then looked up towards the sky, "thank you so much, I am happy to know I have someone guiding us."


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner! I tried to, but my computer was dead for 2 weeks! The internet was down, and word wouldn't open at all, so hopefully that won't happen again! Thanks to all who reviewed last time! So, on with the story, I'll try to put a ton on today, but I have to leave soon, so I'll try my best to put several on today!

Chapter 18

The weather had become cold and intense. The wind blew harshly against Shang's face, freezing his cheeks. But Shang could not feel anything; all he could do was think about Mulan and Ping.

He started to think he would never see his son again, never hear him talk, never see him walk. He wanted to be with his son more than anything right now. For Shang had really nothing to look forward too we he went home.

Just a huge empty house, all by himself. Even his mother wouldn't be there for she moved to his brother Tao's house, he never understood why, Tao wasn't even her son.

Shang really wished he never left.  
>"I'm so damn stubborn!' Shang thought to himself.<br>Shang wanted to stay with Mulan, he never wanted to leave her, he loved her to much. But he did begin to think about the pond incident, the wrong move he made that started it all.

Shang knew what he was doing, going to the pond early. He knew Mushu wasn't going to come; he hadn't been going for some time. He knew this was the perfect time to surprise Mulan. He waited on shore, until he heard her get in.

Finally he heard Mulan begin swimming. He got in the pond, trying to make noise to draw attention from Mulan. Shang swam behind the boulder, and waited for her to call.

"Hello? Is some one out there?" He heard Mulan yell.  
>"It's just me; sorry I must have come too early." Shang said playing dumb, while he swam out from behind the boulder.<br>"Don't do that to me, you nearly scared me half to death, I thought it was a solder or something!"  
>"Sorry I didn't hear you get in." Shang lied.<p>

He watched Mulan roll her eyes at him.  
>"I would mostly hear that dragon of yours coming." He said sarcastically.<br>"He didn't come tonight, he was to busy doing something, I don't know what."

That was the key Shang wanted to hear, now he knew they were alone.  
>Shang was so happy he finally got to be alone with Mulan. After some planning Shang finally got the time to show her how he really felt about her. Shang was taught that an intercourse like this was just to bear children, But Shang often heard how enjoyable it was from conversations between his mother and father, who he knew loved each other the same way He loved Mulan. He thought this was a perfect way showing Mulan how much he cared and how much he wanted her.<p>

Shang gazed at how Beautiful Mulan was in the moon light. Her cream skin became paler than the moon, her hair began to shine like silver in the light, and her eyes sparkled with the dust of the stars. He wanted her more now than ever.

"What?" Mulan asked noticing Shang staring at her.  
>"Nothing, it's just how you look under the full moon." Shang said coming out of his daze.<br>"How do I look?" Mulan asked in a joking fashion.  
>"Beautiful, just like a goddess." Shang said in the most passionate way he could.<p>

He watched Mulan blush; he knew that would take her by surprise. But he knew the surprises for her were not over. Shang placed his hands around her oval face, and brought her closer. He kissed her passionately, tasting her lips.

Mulan placed her hands on his chest; Shang's heart began beating faster and harder than it ever had. He had never felt this way about anyone; he began to slide his hands down her hips on to her lower back. He began to try to pull her closer.

Mulan happened to resist and pull back. Shang watched as she hit the boulder behind her. Shang closed her in my pinning her to the boulder.

Shang would have stopped if she had resisted once more, but this time she seemed like she wanted more, like she never wanted him to stop. She began to press her body against his; He could now tell he was turning her on, the same way she was doing to him.

He began to kiss her once more upon her lips, and then began kissing the soft skin on her neck. He could taste the salt of the water on her skin as he moved down to the middle of her chest. He began to let his hands explore her body, feeling the softness of her skin, felling parts he had never seen, He knew she was the one, the one he would always want to be with.

He could feel Mulan rub her leg against his, he took this as an opportunity. He began to open up her legs. Shang heard Mulan yelp when he entered her. He felt so close to her in this moment, he never wanted to leave her. He felt one with her, as if the Yin and Yang symbol had become the two of them, as if two opposites had join together to become one.

Shang had never enjoyed being with someone this much, He finally knew the true meaning of love.

Shang began to kiss her neck again, nibbling on her skin, caressing her body, until finally Mulan flung her self in his arms. Shang began kissing her body again, Shang held her close.

Shang could feel Mulan dig her fingers into his arm when he began again. He wanted to stay like this forever, he never wanted to leave her, he loved her to much...

Shang came out of his thought's, during that time he would have never thought about her becoming pregnant, he would have never thought about him becoming an early father. He would have never thought about how much pain he put her through just because of sign of affection.

Shang began to think about the day of Ping's birth, of how much pain he put her through, her yelps of pain, of how he caused it all.

Shang began pacing the tent.  
>" It shouldn't take this long to wrap a wound..." Shang thought.<br>His face was filled with worry; he didn't want to lose Mulan.

Finally the doctor came out.  
>" Is anything wrong?" Shang asked.<br>"Not really, but there is one thing..."  
>"Oh that's she's female, I already know." Shang declared<br>"Oh, well then you must be the father."

Shang's eyes began to grow bigger.  
>"What!" Shang said trying to be quiet enough so the soldiers wouldn't hear.<br>"Well your baby will be here soon, you better be ready!" the doctor said as he walked back into the tent. Shang stood there for a minute with his mouth open...finally Shang placed his head close to the tent to hear what was going on.

"Now, Mulan is it, next time you feel pain, take a deep breath and fight against it, ok" Shang heard the doctor say.

Shang peeked in a small opening in the tent flap. He watched her nod agreement to the doctor with tears running down her face. He watched as she fought against the pain, as she would let out cries between each push. As she would yelp when the pain came back.

Shang backed away from the tent,  
>"What have I done to her?" he thought.<br>He felt like crying himself, but he had to be strong. Not for himself, but for Mulan and the baby.

Shang wanted to be in there with her, he had caused the pain, so he wanted to help her through it.  
>He wanted to be her shoulder to cry on, someone there to help her feel comfort.<p>

Shang finally heard a baby cry, he looked in the small opening again. He saw her fall on the pillow behind her. He watched her face light up when their baby was handed to her, a smile grew on his face at the sight of how happy she was, she was practically glowing.

A smile grew on Shang's face when he thought of this; he knew how happy Ping made him and Mulan. He loved his son, and he loved Mulan. He loved them too much; he wanted to be with them forever. But Shang knew in reality that would never happen, he knew his son was on the verge of death, and he knew he could never face Mulan again compared to the way he had just treated her.

He just wanted to go back to the way things were, he wanted to take Mulan and Ping home with him. He wanted to marry Mulan; he wanted to continue making a family with her.

Shang felt a single tear fall down his face. He wished that something would change, so he could have the most precious things in the world back, Mulan and Ping.

AN: sorry, I know it's a messed up chapter, but it gets better.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Mulan slowly woke up from her nap. She took a deep breath, she felt so much better. She must have needed the nap more than she thought. Mulan looked down towards the cradle. She smiled when she saw her son all cuddled up in the blankets.  
>Mai-li slowly opened the door, "Are you up sleeping beauty?"<br>Mulan looked sleepily towards her aunt, "Yes ma'm, I'm up..."  
>"You don't look completely up," she said with a laugh, "but anyway I just wanted to tell you dinner's ready."<br>"thank you, and I will be in a minute" Mulan said with a smile.  
>'Ok" Mai-li said as she closed the door.<p>

Mulan slowly got up, she walked pass a mirror, then went back and looked at herself.  
>" Man I look terrible." she thought as tried to brush her hair out with her fingers.<p>

Mulan looked under the mirror and saw a brush, a towel, and a bowl of water. Mulan began to wash her face; she embraced herself for cold water. But when the water hit her she realized it was very warm. It soothed her.

Mulan dried off her face quickly and brushed her hair. She was very hungry; the last time she ate was before Ping was born. And she knew that if she didn't eat any time soon she would have no milk to feed Ping, and no energy either.

Mulan began to walk out the door when she herd Ping cry.  
>"You must be hungry too." Mulan said with a giggle.<br>Mulan picked up ping to take him with her, and grabbed Shang's cape to cover him when she would feed him, she didn't want to be rude at the table.

Mulan walked in the dinning room, and saw her aunt and uncle eating.  
>"Well hello, sleepy head." her uncle said<br>Mulan smiled as she sat down at the table with Ping.

Mulan placed the cape over her and Ping, and began to feed him. Mulan saw a bowl of food in front of her. She quickly picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

The food tasted just like her grandmother's food, she loved when her grandmother made dinner, so this was an ultimate delight to her. This made her miss home even more.

"So how old is Ping?" her aunt said to make conversation.  
>"He's about two days old."<p>

Mulan thought for a minute, he had only been around for that long. She felt like she has had Ping for a few weeks.

"Oh so he is very new to the world." Mai-li said kindly.  
>"Very...but even thought he is new and was unexpected, he is also very loved." Mulan said sweetly as she looked at Ping feeding under the cape.<p>

Mai-li watched Mulan as she was feeding Ping.  
>"You know he looks just like you."<br>Mulan looked back up, "He looks just like his father to me."  
>"Well then his father must be a handsome man if he made a son like that." Mai-li said with a laugh.<p>

Mulan giggled at the thought.  
>"He is a very handsome boy isn't he?" Mulan said with a smile.<br>"Very...he will make a good husband one day."

Mulan thought about what she said,*Husband, he's only two days old, there are too many years to be thinking about him being a husband.* Mulan thought.

There was an awkward silence.  
>"Speaking of the boy's father, I have heard a great deal of Li Shang." Mai-li said sternly<br>Mulan looked up, "You know Shang?" Mulan asked worriedly.

Compared to how she said his name it was as if he had done something like this many times before.  
>"As a matter of fact I do..." Mai-li stopped<br>Mulan began to hang her head down in fear that she would hear a secret about Shang that she wanted never to be reveled to her.  
>" All I have to say is..." Mai-li stopped again.<br>Mulan waited to hear the news.  
>"You have picked a good man to be the father of your child..."<br>Mulan slowly lifted her head up  
>"He is successful, smart, strong, and very kind...he is a lot like his mother, who happens to be an extremely sweet woman...even though it's bad that you had a child before marriage I must say you have picked a good father." Mai-li said sweetly.<br>Mulan grew a huge smile on her face, she was extremely happy her aunt approved of Shang.

"But no matter how kind he is or was, that still gives him no reason to leave you behind...all I have to say is, that I will be having a good word for him! And he better be ready for it."

Mulan laughed at her aunt. Mulan felt Ping stop eating; she looked under the cape and saw him fast asleep. She began to grow full too.

"May I be excused from the table; I need to go put Ping in bed." Mulan said  
>"sure sweetie." Mai-li said as she watched Mulan get up and leave the room.<p>

Mulan went in to her room and laid Ping down in his bed with the cape over him. She kneeled down beside the cradle.  
>" I love you, my precious little one, baba loves you too." Mulan said quietly in Ping's ear.<br>Mulan kissed Ping on his head and went out to the stables to feed Khan.

Mulan found Mushu on the way out.  
>"So how things going?" Mushu asked he climbed on her shoulder.<br>"Great"

Mulan and Mushu walked to the stables to feed khan.  
>"Hey buddy." Mulan said as she rubbed Khan's muzzle.<p>

After Mulan fed Khan she thought she would take him out for a ride.  
>After a short ride she thought she would take a break and rest in the snow.<p>

As Mulan got off of Khan she heard a yell in the distance. Mulan ran over to the cliffs edge and watched with fear as six Huns reveled themselves from the snow. Mulan watched as they began to walk towards the emperor's palace.

Mulan quickly grabbed Mushu and jumped back on Khan and sped off to her aunt's house.

She pulled Khan to a halt as she got there and quickly ran in. Mushu watched with confusion.

She quickly ran in to her aunt.  
>"THE HUNS...the Huns they're still alive!" she yelled,"...and there heading to the emperor's palace!" She said out of breath.<br>"WHAT!" Mai-li gasped.  
>"I need you to watch Ping for me!"<br>"Mulan no! You are not going anywhere!" Mai-li said as she grabbed her arm.  
>" Auntie Please! I am the only one that can stop this..."<br>"Mulan there is a whole army of soldiers there, they can stop this!"  
>"Auntie you don't understand, they will be surprising the soldiers, this attack could kill them all, including the emperor!"<p>

Mai-li looked into Mulan's eyes; she could tell that this was the truth. Both women looked towards Mulan's room when they heard Ping crying. Mulan quickly rushed in. She picked Ping up and brought him to her aunt.

Mulan looked at her aunt with terror stricken eyes.  
>"Alright...but you must hurry!"<br>"Thank you."

Mulan hugged Ping close "I love you and never forget that."

Mulan handed Ping to her aunt, and ran out the door, as she left she could hear Ping crying from the house.

Mulan quickly grabbed her sword, and jumped on khan.  
>"Um, home is that way." Mushu said as he pointed towers the house.<br>"I have to do something!"  
>"Did you see those Huns...they popped out of the snow...LIKE DAISIES!" Mushu yelled<p>

Mulan looked down at Mushu, "Are we in this together or not?"  
>Mushu looked down at crik-ee and back up ay Mulan, 'Well lets go kick some Hunny buns!" Mushu yelled as he jumped on khan.<br>Mulan and Mushu ran off towards the emperor's palace.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Khan was galloping as fast as he could. Mulan's heart was racing at the speed of light, trying to keep her mind on what to do, how she could prove to people the Huns were alive. No matter how hard she tried all she could think of was her son. No matter what anyone said she knew that when she left, Ping was crying for her. She wished she could promise him she would return, but she knew how war was, you could die at any second, even when you thought you were safe.

Mulan began to approach the city; she saw the grand celebration being held for the victory of her people. But she knew that right now there was nothing to celebrate. Khan began to slow down when he reached the crowed.

That's when Mulan saw Shang. She watched as he slowly walked pass her on his white horse. She could tell how miserable he was; she missed him as much as he missed her. But both of them undeniably missed their son and longed to be with him.

Mulan began to gallop Khan towards Shang.  
>"SHANG!" Mulan yelled<br>"MULAN!" Shang said.  
>"The Huns are ..."<p>

Shang began to space out when she began talking. He knew now that his son was dead; she would never leave him to fend for himself. If he was alive she would never be here, she would be home taking care of their son. Shang's dreams fell like rain, he didn't want to see her, he did not want a trace of her or...Shang shivered at the name...Ping.

Shang came back to reality. He quickly looked away from Mulan and reined his horse to walk.  
>"You don't belong here...MULAN! Go home!"<p>

Shang walked off. Mulan galloped Khan towards him.  
>"Shang I saw them in the mountains! You have to believe me!"<p>

Shang became enraged that she would not listen. Why should he believe her? She lied about being pregnant with their son during the war, and because of her Ping died.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Shang asked in a cold tone.

Angered, Mulan raced Khan in front of him.  
>"Why else would I come back? You said you trusted Ping...why is Mulan any different?"<p>

Shang didn't want to hear this; he wanted nothing to do with her right now. He felt like she gave him something he always wanted, love, a son, happiness, and then snatched it away with her childish ways. He should have expected this from a girl of 18 years. But then again he was only 21.

Mulan watched as he walked away, but then she saw her friends walk by her, she knew they would believe her.  
>"Keep your eyes open. I know there here!" Mulan said as she galloped Khan closer towards the emperor's palace.<p>

Mulan finally stopped Khan, and jumped off.  
>"Where are you going?" Mushu asked<br>"To find someone who will believe me!" Mulan said as she ran off into the crowed.  
>Mulan watched as Shang approached the emperor.<p>

"My Children!" The emperor yelled, "Heaven smiles down upon the middle kingdom! China will sleep safely tonight, thanks to our brave warriors!"

Shang looked down at the sword he held in his hands. He felt like he did not deserve any of this, he felt like he had caused more trouble than good. He might have trained the men, but that was a simple task, he knew any trained warrior can teach the art of defense, but he lacked in his most important job, leading the men to victory. Mulan had done that for the warriors...even during her delicate state of pregnancy. He had to admit she was an amazing woman.

Down below Mulan was trying to tell people about the Huns.  
>"Sir the emperor's in danger,"<br>The man walked away.  
>" But the Huns are here!"<p>

She ran to another man, "Please you have to help..."  
>the man walked away also.<p>

Mulan looked down at Mushu.  
>" No one will listen!"<br>"Huh? Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"  
>"Mushu!"<br>"Hey you're a girl again remember."

Mulan saw Shang step at towards the emperor.  
>" Your majesty, I present to you the sword of Shan-yu!" Shang said as he bowed.<br>" I know what this means to you captain Li, your father would have been very proud."

Shang looked up. His father would be proud of him. He knew that the emperor and his father were great friends; he must have known something Shang didn't.

Suddenly Shan-yu's hawk snatched the sword out of Shang's hands. The whole crowed gasped.  
>The hawk swiftly flew the sword to the roof. A figure caught it. Mulan could tell it was Shan-yu.<p>

Shang slowly began to pull out his sword. But the Huns in the dragon were to fast. They managed to knock Shang down and grab the emperor.  
>"No!" Shang yelled<br>Shang ran after them, but he was closed out. Shang watched as Shan-yu laughed in victory.

Mulan began running up the palace stair case towards her fellow soldiers. She stopped; she watched as the men tried to break the door down with a statue, they were not having much success.  
>" They'll never reach the emperor in time." Mulan said to herself.<p>

Mulan had an idea, she ran up towards the men. She whistled to get their attention.  
>" Hey guys...I've got an idea." Mulan said proudly.<br>" Mulan we have had enough with your ideas..." Shang said.  
>"Well your not going to have much progress with that and..."<br>"You have caused enough trouble with the avalanche...why don't you just go home." Shang said sternly.  
>" Fine then I will just do it myself; I will make this country safe for the people of china and our son!" Mulan said as she ran off.<p>

"He's Alive!" Shang thought. He felt like a jack ass, he had been rude to Mulan all this time for absolutely no reason. Plus he did remember that her ideas did always work, even if they were crazy, they worked.

The four men looked at each other.  
>" well you have to admit, her ideas did kill most of the Huns" Chen-po said.<br>Chin-po, Ling, and Yao, all ran off after Mulan leaving Shang behind.

The three men finally found her, yet they were out of breath.  
>" So...what...was...that plan of yours?" Ling said breathless.<br>" Come with me, and I will show you." Mulan said as she led them into a room.

As they entered a room, there were three women standing there with a make-up, bowl of fruit and dresses.  
>"I want you to meet the emperors three daughters, Ting Ting, Sue, and Mai, they will be helping us." Mulan said<br>"It is an honor to help the Chinese army." Ting Ting said as the three women bowed.  
>" so how are they going to help us?" Yao asked<br>" Simple..." Mulan began to explain, "they are going to help with disguises!"  
>" DISGUISES!...As what!" Ling asked in a frantic matter.<p>

Mulan looked at the three women from the corner of her eye. Sue began to giggle. Mulan looked back at the men.  
>" Concubines!" Mulan said as she pulled a dress from behind her.<br>" Make-up party!" Mai yelled with sue giggling beside her.  
>" WHAT!" the three men yelled.<p>

Moments later, Mulan was pushing the three cross dressed men out the door.  
>" and why do we have to get out! "Ling asked in an annoying fashion.<br>" Because, I'm not going to get dressed in front of you three...just because Shang has seen me doesn't mean you three can." Mulan said as she shut the door in their faces.

Mulan quickly picked out a dress, and through it on. It was pink and teal, her favorite colors.  
>Mulan thanked the princesses, and quickly ran out the door.<br>The three men saw Mulan  
>" and just why you aren't wearing any make-up?" Ling asked with his arms crossed and his hip to the side like a women.<br>" Cause I can pull this disguise off a lot better than you three can, Ling." Mulan said in a joking fashion.

Mulan and the three men ran to the pillars that leaded up the emperor's balcony.  
>" Ok, the emperor is behind that door, are job right now is to climb up these pillars, I will tell you the rest of the plan when I think of it,"<br>" WHAT!" Ling said.  
>" Just climb!" Mulan said in an irritated fashion<br>Mulan and the three men through their sashes around each pillar.

Mulan felt a tap on her shoulder,  
>"Mind if I help?" Shang asked as he through his cape around a pillar.<br>Mulan gave him a huge smile,  
>" Sure, but let me be captain this time." Mulan said in a joking fashion.<br>" What ever you say, captain Fa?" Shang said back.  
>Mulan rolled her eyes, and began climbing. So did the four men.<p>

As Mulan and the four men reached the top of the pillars, Mulan began to think of a plan.  
>" Well?" Ling asked in a nervous fashion.<br>" I'm thinking...hold on," Mulan paused she went over to see what the Huns were doing.

Mulan watched as the Huns forced the emperor out on the balcony to Shan-yu. The four Huns walked back in and began guarding the door.

Mulan turned back to the men,  
>"Ok, I got it." Mulan said." Ok now me, ling, Yao, and chin-po will distract them for a bit, you know flirt them up, and then knock them down!" Mulan said as she punched her fist on her hand.<br>"Mulan!" Shang said in an agitated manner.  
>" Shang do you want to save the emperor or not?" Mulan asked, " anyway, when we got them pinned down, Shang, on my signal I want you to go deal with Shan-yu...Ok"<p>

All four men nodded their heads in agreement.  
>"OK, any questions?" Mulan asked<br>"Yea...does this dress make me look fat?" Yao asked  
>Shang slapped Yao on the back of the head, "idiot." Shang whispered<p>

"Ok here we go." Mulan said as her and the three men placed their fans in front of their faces and began walking. The men tried their best to walk like women, chin-po trying to be as graceful as possible. Yao kept tripping over his dress, and Ling was swinging his hips all over the place.  
>"Who's there?" One of the Huns yelled.<br>"Concubines" another said.  
>"UGLY...concubines." the other said back.<p>

The three men began giggling and flirting. Apparently the disguises were working, until Ling lost an apple.

Shang was waiting for the signal, but happened to get caught by the hawk. He tried to hide his face. Just as the hawk was about to fly over and attack him, Mushu got to the bird first.  
>" Now thats what I call Mongolian barbeque." Mushu said as crik-ee laughed at the naked bird.<p>

"Mushu!" Shang said happily  
>" Yeah, yeah, I know you can thank me later...just help Mulan...if you want to see your son again." Mushu said in a sarcastic tone. "<br>Shang laughed and waited on the signal.

Shang watched as Mulan and the three men pinned down the Huns.  
>" Shang go!" Mulan yelled.<br>Shang pulled out his sword and busted through the door to the emperor. He happened to catch Shan-yu's sword before it got to the emperor. Shang fell to the ground trying to avoid Shan-yu's sword, yet this gave Shang the advantage to kick Shan-yu.

Shon-yu fell to the floor, and Shang began to get up. Shang tried to hit Shon-yu with his sword, but Shan-yu was faster. Shan-yu tried to throw Shang of the balcony. But Shang grabbed a pillar and swung back, which ended up to another kick in the face for Shon-yu.  
>This knocked Shan-yu down to the ground; this became an advantage for Shang.<p>

Mulan watched the two men fight. Once Shang had Shon-yu pinned, Mulan and the three men ran up to the balcony.

"Chin-po get the emperor!" Mulan yelled  
>" sorry your majesty." Chin-po said as he picked up the emperor for a hasty retreat.<p>

Shon-yu watched," NO!" as he saw the emperor escape.

Shon-yu used all his strength to get his arm free. He managed to succeed, and elbowed Shang in the face, and head butted him. This happened to knock Shang out completely.

Shon-yu picked up Shang and through him hard to the ground. Mulan watched this in fear; she hated to see the one she loved be treated like this.

"COM'ON!" Mulan heard from down below.  
>Mulan looked at Shang, lifeless on the floor, then she looked at Shon-yu, she knew what he was thinking.<p>

Mulan quickly grabbed Shang's sword and cut the rope leading to down below.

Mulan quickly ran to Shang's side," Wake up, I really need you." Mulan said as she began shaking his shoulder. Shang slowly woke up, but quickly sat up to guard Mulan from Shan-yu.

Shan-yu grabbed Shang by the collar. Shang quickly pulled out a dagger, which was knocked out of his hand by Shan-yu.  
>"You took away my victory!" Shan-yu said.<p>

Suddenly Shan-yu was hit by a shoe,  
>"No! I did!" Mulan yelled as she pulled her hair up.<br>"The soldier from the mountains!" Shan-yu said to himself.

He began chasing Mulan. She ran towards the hallways they were in, and quickly shut the door. But he happened to punch right through it.

Mulan began to run. Mushu can running up beside her on the naked hawk  
>" O.K., so what's the plan?" Mushu asked.<br>"Um..."  
>" YOU DON"T HAVE A PLAN!"<br>"Hey I'm making this up as I..." Mulan paused," go." she said slowly as she saw the firework's tower.

"Mushu!" Mulan yelled.  
>" I'm way a head of you sister...come on Crik-ee." Mushu said as he jumped on a near by kite.<p>

Shan-yu managed to knock down he whole door, and began coming after Mulan. Mulan ducked, and ran, but she could to get away.

Finally Mulan began to climb a pillar. But Shon-yu sliced it down, which caused it to break through the wall. Mulan noticed how far up she was. Mulan tried to climb back on the pillar and succeed. Mulan jumped for the roof of the palace. She managed to climb her way to the top of the roof.

As Mulan reached the top of the roof, she began planning how to get to the firework tower. But as she was backing up Shan-yu happened to bust through the roof. Mulan began to backup. She started to check to see if she had happened to bring any weapons with her, but all she found was a fan.  
>"Damn it" Mulan thought as she looked at the fan and back at Shan-yu.<br>" It looks like your out of ideas." He said in a catlike manner.

Shon-yu thrust his sword towards Mulan. Mulan caught the sword with her fan; she twisted and happened to get the sword from him.

"Not quite!" She said with him at sword point," ready Mushu!" she yelled over Shan-yu's shoulder.

Shan-yu quickly looked.  
>"I am ready baby!" Mushu yelled as he revealed a huge rocket.<br>Mushu took a piece of wood and blew fire on it and handed it to Crik-ee" Light me!"

Shon-yu tried to punch Mulan but she happened to knock him down, Mulan took the sword and pined Shan-yu to the roof.

The rocket set off and took Shan-yu with it, Mulan ducked. She quickly grabbed Mushu and began to run off the roof.  
>"Get off the roof...get off the roof...get off the ROOF!" Mulan said to her self as she ran.<p>

Mulan happened to jump right before the explosion. She grabbed onto a lantern and slid her way down. As she began to come closer to the ground, she let go of the lantern and happened to fall on Shang, with the sword falling beside them.

Mulan and Shang quickly stood up and began to watch the explosion. Mulan's friends rushed to her side to make sure every thing was ok. But Mulan and the four men watched as Che-Fou came down the flight of steps.

"That was a deliberant attempt on my life!" Che-fou said complaining, "Where is she, now she's done it what a mess!"

Mulan and the three men began to back up, but Shang stood motionless, trying to protect Mulan.  
>"Stand aside...that creature is not worth protecting." Che-fou yelled<p>

Shang became angered, "She's a hero!" Shang protested.  
>"She's a woman! She'll never be worth anything!"<p>

Shang became extremely angered "LISTEN YOU POUMPAS!" Shang yelled as he grabbed Che-Fou by the collar.

"That is enough!" The emperor said as he came down the flight of stairs.

Shang quickly let go of Che-Fou and stepped back.  
>" Your majesty! I can explain!" Shang said<p>

the emperor made a hand movement in a way that meant he wanted to see Mulan. Mulan quietly stepped up to the emperor and bowed.

"I've heard a great deal about you Fa Mulan..." the emperor started.  
>Mulan looked up with worry.<br>" You stole your fathers armor...ran away from home.." the emperor became angered" impersonated a soldier...deceived your commanding officer...dishonored the Chinese army ...destroyed half my palace...AND!" He paused" you have saved us all!" he said kindly.  
>Mulan looked up in questioned.<p>

The emperor began bowing to her. Che-fou freaked out and began bowing to her too. Shang and her friends followed as well, and so did the whole crowd. Mulan watched in amazement, had she actually done all this.

Mulan turned back to he emperor and bowed again.  
>"Che-fou." The emperor called<br>"Your Excellency."  
>"see to it that this woman is made a member of my council."<br>"a member of your council...WHAT? Um but there are no council positions open your majesty!" Che-fou said in a smart ass tone.  
>"Very well." the emperor looked at Mulan, "you can have his job."<br>" what min." Che-Fou fainted.

Mulan looked at the emperor, " with all do respect you Excellency...I think I've been away from home long enough. "  
>" then take this...," he handed Mulan his crest, "so your family will know what you have done for me, and this," he handed her Shan-yu's sword, so the world will know what you have done for China!"<p>

Mulan saw he gifts he had given her and became over joyed and hugged him.

"Is she allowed to do that?" Yao asked  
>the three men shrugged their shoulders.<p>

Mulan began to walk towards the three men, but then she was stopped by he emperor.  
>" Oh and by the way, thank your Aunt Mai-li for telling about that handsome son of yours," the emperor laughed, "I just wanted to say that he is very blessed to have a mother like you...and a father like him."<br>They both looked over at Shang who seemed very nervous.  
>Mulan laughed, "Thank you very much, I will be sure to tell her."<p>

Mulan went over to the three men and hugged them. Then Mulan began to move towards Shang.  
>"Um...You!" Shang began," you fight good." Shang said nervously.<br>"Oh...thank you." Mulan said as she walked away.

Shang wanted to say so much more. But how could he, he had been a bastard. He left the woman he loved and his new born son to fend for themselves for the stupidest reasons. And then treated her like a piece of shit right before all this happened. He wanted to say something, he wanted to apologize for being like his father, but all he could do was watch Mulan ride away.

The emperor walked up beside Shang, "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."  
>"Sir?" Shang asked<br>"You don't meat a girl like that every dynasty! I suggest you go after her... If you want her back, and I know you want to see your son."  
>"Sir?" Shang asked surprised, "you know?"<br>"Yes I know, Che-fou will not stop bothering me about it now." the emperor laughed, "but you do need to go after her."  
>" I know." Shang said<br>"but before you go, you need a good night's rest, you may stay in one of my guest rooms, if any of them are still there...oh and one more thing, when you cussed out Che-Fou that one night and said I would agree with you, I just wanted to tell you your right." the emperor said as he walked away

Shang laughed at the comment. Shang look towards the mountains and thought about see Mulan and Ping again, He wished he was with them now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mulan galloped Khan towards her aunt's house. Excited to see her son, her life had changed completely now. She knew now that Shang still loved her more than ever, she had became the hero of china, and proved she could do anything, no matter what state she was in.

Mulan thought about the months of pain, sleepless night's, her hunger from never being able to keep anything she ate down. She thought about all she had gone through these last eight months, she never had any energy to do anything, but some how she pulled through all of it, even when she doubted about having her child. She remembered how scared she used to be, at how she used to wish she never met Shang...no matter how much joy he brought her. Mulan remembered all of these painful memories.

But Mulan also remembered at how everything changed when she saw her son's face for the first time. How she instantly fell in love, he was her little wonder. She knew that he had been though all the same things as she did. He was a fighter, just like his father, but then again she knew that before he was born, he would never stop kicking her.

Mulan giggled at the though," He is his father's son." Mulan said to herself.

Mulan pulled Khan to a halt when she came up to her aunt's house. She quickly ran towards the house leaving her things behind. Right know all she cared about was her son, China was safe and she had done her duty for her country, all she wanted to do now was be with her son.

Mulan opened the door. Her aunt quickly looked up.  
>" Mulan!" Mai-li yelled as she ran to Mulan and hugged her.<br>"Aunt Mai-li!" Mulan said quietly as she hugged her aunt.

Mai-li slowly looked Mulan in the face. She wiped off the tears running down her face.  
>"You have brought much honor to the Fa name and to your country, and also to your son." Mai-li said as she looked Mulan in the face.<br>Mulan's smile grew huge.  
>Both of the women turned when they heard Ping cry. Mulan hugged her aunt and quickly ran to Ping.<p>

Mulan kneeled down beside the crib and quickly picked Ping up.  
>"I'm here...I'm here." She cooed, trying to calm her son, as she held him tightly.<br>Tears begin streaking down Mulan's cheeks, She was so happy that all of this was over. She could finally go home and be with her family. She could finally be able to take Ping home, she wanted to show her family her happiness in life, she knew it would take them some getting use to, but she knew in time they would love Ping as much as they love her.

Mulan looked down at her son, "your finally safe little one." She said as she stroked his head, "and you will be going home soon to your Nai Nai and Ye Ye, I know they will love you, you will bring honor... just like I did little one.".

Mulan watched as Ping slowly opened his eyes and smiled for the first time. Mulan smiled back as tears begin rushing down her face again. She began to hold Ping closer.  
>" You are my world, little one." Mulan said softly.<p>

"Well your world needs to have a check up." Mai-li said as she came in the room.  
>Mulan looked up and smiled. She kissed Ping on the head and handed him over to her aunt.<p>

Mai-li quickly began looking at Ping. She checked his weight, how he was developing, and more.  
>"His cold has mostly left." Mai-li said, "You must have taken my advice." She said sweetly.<br>"I tried as much as I could but he is a picky eater." Mulan told her aunt.  
>"But you did as much as he needed, that's all that counts."<br>Mulan smiled; at least she knew she was doing something right.

"Mulan could you hand me a clean diaper, I need to check that area and we might as well change him." Mai-li said.  
>Mulan quickly got up and grabbed a diaper, "so is everything alright?" Mulan asked.<br>"He is perfectly healthy, I don't se anythi...uh oh."  
>Mulan quickly turned around" What?" Mulan ran to Pings side.<br>"He has a wound...it's not bleeding but I really do need to clean it and make sure it doesn't get infected." Mai-li said as she went to get some medical supplies.

Mulan looked at Pings wound. It was in the same place as hers. When Shon-yu cut her, he must have gotten Ping too.  
>Mulan began stroking his head lightly, "Every thing will be alright, don't worry." she said softly to Ping.<p>

Mai-li came back in with a bowl of steaming water, a cloth, and medicine.  
>"Mulan could you hold him to the side a little bit for me."<br>Mulan nodded and held Ping. Mai-li dumped the cloth in the water and rung it out.

"Now this is going to hurt." Mai-li said  
>Mulan looked down at her son worried. Right as the cloth hit Ping's wound, he let out a blood curtailing cry. This made Mulan fell terrible, this was all her fault. She put him through the war and now he had to go through this.<p>

"It's ok little one..." Mulan said as she tried to hold back from crying herself.  
>After Mai-li was done, Ping was still screaming.<br>"What's wrong with him, he's not in pain anymore is he?" Mulan asked her aunt worriedly.  
>"He just got a little scared is all." Mai-li said as she applied the medication to the wound.<br>"Will he be ok?"  
>"He should be fine, you just need to keep his wound clean so it can heal."<p>

Mulan was relived to hear this, finally Ping was healthy. Mulan kissed Ping's head as her aunt wrapped the wound.  
>"OK I'm all done here."<br>"Thank you so much!" Mulan said happily as began to hold Ping.  
>Mai-li smiled and walked out of the room to let them have some time.<p>

Mulan began to bounce Ping lightly to help him stop crying, "It's ok little one, its all over." Mulan said softly to Ping.  
>Finally Ping began to stop crying, he cuddle towards his mother, "I've missed you too." Mulan said softly. Mulan held Ping tight, she never wanted to put him down.<p>

Later that night Mulan laid in the bed gazing at her sleeping son. She would watch as he would cuddle closer to her. She smiled at this, she knew her son loved her, even if he was only a few days old, he knew who she was. Mulan began to look at his features, just like they day he was born. His little tummy, his rounded cheeks, his little feet, his tiny hands, she loved everything about him. He was definitely her little wonder.

Mai-li slowly walked it, "Mulan, are you up?" She asked quietly.  
>Mulan looked up, "yes ma'am." Mulan whispered trying not to wake Ping.<br>"I just wanted to tell you, I ran a bath for you, I know you must want one after all you've been through."  
>Mulan giggled, "yes, thank you, I really do need one."<br>"alright then I will go get some towels, and something for you to sleep in...I will wash your new dress while your in the bath," Mai-li said with a laugh, she knew it was from the palace, it was a very classy dress, and she knew the whole story about it from Mulan." so you can wear it home, it's a nice dress to wear when you see your parents."  
>Mulan laughed, "thank you."<p>

Mulan tried to get up with out waking Ping, but the attempt failed. Ping began to cry quietly.  
>"Aww, it's ok little one." Mulan said as she picked up Ping, "well I don't know about the bath, since Ping is up."<br>"Well he can get one too, he probably needs one as well." Mai-li said sweetly.  
>Mulan smiled and walked into the bathroom, with Mai-li following her.<p>

"OK just hold him for a bit while I get the towels, and his bath ready." Mai-li said as she went to get the things.

Mai-li quickly came back with a bowl of hot water, a cloth, and some towels.  
>She sat the bowl and cloth down on a near by counter, and laid out a towel for Ping to lay on. She sat the other towels near by.<br>"Ok little one, it's time for your first bath." Mai-li said as she got ping from Mulan.  
>Mai-li laid Ping on the towel and began to undress him. Mulan grabbed a towel and went behind the screen to undress.<p>

After she did she wrapped the towel around her and walked to the bath. She slowly got in, the warm water felt so much better than that freezing pond water. But as soon as the hot water hit her wound, she began to fell a jolt of pain.  
>"Ah..." Mulan said as she grabbed her wound.<br>"Are you ok?" Mai-li asked worried as she turned around.  
>"Yeah, yeah...I think so, it was just my wound."<br>"Oh no, not you too, as soon as you get out I need to check it." Mai-li said in a motherly fashion.  
>"It's...ah… it's ok uncle has already checked it out, It just still stings in water." Mulan said as she slowly lowered herself in to the bath water.<br>"well I'm still going to check it when you get out."  
>Mulan rolled her eyes.<p>

Mai-li began to dump the cloth in the water and wash Ping. Ping beagn to fuss about the water.  
>"It's ok, it's ok, this won't take long." Mai-li said to ping.<p>

Mulan tried to watch from the bath, but she couldn't see over Mai-li.  
>"Is he ok?" Mulan asked<br>"Yeah, he is just being fussy about the water, most babies do with their first bath, just take your bath, he will be ok."  
>Mulan looked towards Mai-li and Ping, then began to wash herself.<p>

Mai-li happened to wipe Ping's wound a little to hard. Ping began to cry louder.  
>"OK, Ok...your all done, it's over little one," Mai-li said as she began to pick up Ping and take him to Mulan, "Ok, ok, I'm taking you to mama, OK here's mama." Mai-li said as she handed Ping to Mulan.<br>"Come here little one." Mulan said as she grabbed him and laid him on her chest. His crying quieted a bit, but he still was crying.

"I bet your hungry, that may be the problem." Mulan said as placed him on one of her breast to eat. Ping immediately began to eat; she could tell he was hungry. Mulan watched ping eat.

"I am going to go get you some clothes." Mai-li said as she went out of the room.  
>Mulan watched her leave the room and then looked back down at Ping.<p>

"I know this must all be very new to you." Mulan said quietly "but you will soon grow to like it."  
>Mulan smiled at her feeding son.<br>Mai-li came back in with and outfit for Mulan, it was a light pink nightgown with a matching rope.  
>"This was one of my nightgowns when I was younger, hopefully it will fit you ok." Mai-li said as she laid the outfit down by the towels.<p>

Mai-li looked down at Ping, "he looks like he is feeding good." she said sweetly, Mai-li looked at Mulan, "You are a very good mother, he is a very lucky son to have you."

Mulan smiled at the complement. Mulan looked back down when she felt Ping wasn't feeding anymore. Ping did a big yawn, Mulan smiled.  
>"Well I guess its bed time." Mai-li said as she grabbed Ping from Mulan, "I will just let you get dressed, we will be in the room." Mai-li said as she grabbed a towel to dry Ping off with.<p>

Mulan quickly got dressed, and when into the room. She saw Mai-li wrapping up Ping's wound and putting a new diaper on him.  
>Mai-li quickly looked at Mulan when she came into the room, "Oh Mulan you look beautiful in that...I just might let you have it." Mai-li said sweetly, "it really brings out the blush in your cheeks."<br>Mulan smiled, and went to pick up her son.  
>"Oh, speaking of clothes, I have got something here for Ping." Mai-li said as she pulled out a box. "It's some old clothes I made...I made them when I was still pregnant with my first daughter, I didn't know how big she would be, or if she was a boy or girl, so I made a little of both." She said as she pulled out the boy clothing, "I made these a little too small, but they look like they would fit Ping perfectly...I just thought you might like to have them." Mai-li said as she laid the clothing on the bed next to Mulan.<p>

Mulan laid Ping on the bed beside her. She slowly looked through the beautifully sew clothes, until one caught her eye. It was a green out fit, something that reminded her of Ping. She knew it would be perfect for him to wear. Mulan slowly took the towel off of Ping and began to dress him.

The clothes fit him perfectly. Mulan picked up Ping and held him close.  
>"He looks so handsome." Mai-li said in a kindly fashion.<br>"yes he does." Mulan said softly.  
>Mai-li smiled, "well I will just put the rest of this out in the carriage for tomorrow, you two need your rest, you both have had a long day." Mai-li said as she slowly closed the door.<p>

Mulan looked down at Ping, and watched him yawn,"I think she was right about the sleep." Mulan said.  
>Mulan kissed Ping's head and laid him in the cradle. She covered him with her scarf and Shang's cape. "Goodnight little one" Mulan said in a sweet voice.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

AN: For any of you that saw my authors note chapter: never mind, it's all fixed! Yeah! On with the story! And this chapters HUGE!

Chapter 22

Mulan laid in bed trying to fall asleep, but her mind was keeping her awake. Her mind kept thinking of the past, what happened with Shang, how she go pregnant, caring Ping, the endless weeks of weakness, but most of all the day of Ping's birth. Those hours of labor fluttered through Mulan's mind. She could remember it clear as day,

"Ping, hold on...hold on" Shang cooed to Mulan in a worried manner.

Mulan listened to Shang's voice, it soothed her though the pain. She slowly began to fade as Shang's voice became harder and harder to hear.

Mulan woke up slowly. Dazed by the blood loss, it took her a minute to realize where she was. Finally as she gained back her senses, she could recognize that she was inside a tent, but whose?

A short pudgy man walked in, " I see some one is up." He said in a kindly manner.  
>Mulan smiled at the man's kindness. For someone she has never met, he showed much kindness. But Mulan wanted to know who he was, and where she was.<br>" Who are you?" Mulan asked in a confused manner.  
>" I'm the doctor for the toung-shou pass."<br>Mulan blinked in a confused manner, " oh."  
>The man laughed to himself about how confused Mulan was.<p>

"You had quite a cut you have there, it took some time to patch it up." The doctor said as he started to pack up his supplies.  
>"oh, well thank you for all you've done" Mulan said as her vision finally became better.<br>" It was no problem at all, it's my job..." the doctor said kindly as he packed his things.  
>Mulan smiled once more.<br>" I just have one question for you." The doctor said as he took his attention off his things and on to Mulan.  
>"Yes sir." Mulan said in a respectful tone.<br>" Why were you in battle during your pregnancy? Why were you even pregnant and fighting a battle?" The doctor asked.

Mulan became surprised. He found out that she was pregnant.  
>" Well...um" Mulan stuttered.<br>The doctor raised one eyebrow, Mulan could tell he wanted to know.  
>" You know what never mind, I have probably embarrassed you enough," he said kindly as he went back to these things," But these things happen to a women who disguises herself as a man and joins the army. Some one is bound to find out, and men who have been away from home for years will take the first chance they get at bed business."<br>Mulan hung her head down in embarrassment, the doctor was thinking she was raped, but she knew that she was not raped, actually she wanted to do it. She felt like a slut.  
>* I can't believe I did something like this,* Mulan thought * why do I have to keep going against tradition.*<p>

Mulan took a deep breath.  
>" anyway," the doctor began" How long have you been pregnant?"<br>" 8 months now."  
>" well it won't be long will it...it's a surprise the sword didn't cause an early labor, most things like that would."<br>" yes it should be very soon...too soon." Mulan said as she began to rub her stomach.  
>"Well I wish you congratulations and the best of luck," The doctor said as he stood up with his supplies ready to leave," Now you wound should heal up soon, and get some sleep, you don't have much energy, I can tell. It's a good thing you didn't go into early labor, you might have not had enough energy." The Doctor said as he was about to walk out of the tent.<p>

Mulan gasped as she felt a gush of fluid come out from between her legs. The doctor quickly turned around.  
>" Whets going on!" Mulan asked in a worried manner.<br>" well apparently your water just broke!" The doctor said as he rushed back towards Mulan.  
>" My what just broke!"<br>" You're what..."  
>"AAAHHHH!" Mulan screamed as she grabbed her stomach.<p>

Mulan began breathing heavily as Pressure was forming between her legs.  
>" well it looks like I was wrong? " The doctor said as he began to pull his supplies out.<br>" about what!" Mulan asked in a frantic manner.  
>The doctor gave Mulan a confused look.<br>"ABOUT WHAT?...I want to know what's happening to me?" Mulan said with a frightened tone while still breathing heavily.  
>" Well Miss, the birthing cycle has just started."<br>" WHAT?" Mulan asked confused.  
>" your in labor, your baby's on its way."<p>

Mulan was speechless, this was not supposed to happen, and she had another whole month she was supposed to have this baby at home. Mulan's breaths became faster and faster. She was terrified, what was she going to do, she didn't know very much about babies, just what her mother thought her in her womanly studies. Plus she knew nothing about birthing a baby. Mulan kept breathing faster.

"Now calm down miss, just lay down," the doctor said as he slowly pushed Mulan down on to the mat," and breathe slowly, it will help with the pain."  
>Mulan slowly laid back, and calmed her breaths.<br>" I will notify you captain about this, so he will know what's happening." The man said as he walked out of the tent.

Mulan could see the shadows of the two men talking. She could tell by Shang's body language that he was indeed surprised. Mulan closed her eyes and looked away, she didn't want to see any more. Mulan was both scared and worried, scared from not knowing what to do, and scared about Shang, would he stay, would he leave, will he be disgusted and want nothing more to do with her, or would he take his responsibilities and become a father, and worried, the baby was coming sooner than usual, will the baby be born dead, will it have birth affects, Mulan was out of her mind at all of the possibilities that could happen.

Mulan began to realize that the pain had left, and slowly sat up. Was it over; was it just a simple pain from the cut? Was she actually not in labor? Had it been a false alarm? Mulan was puzzled yet she was somewhat relived, the pain was gone, and the baby may not be on its way. Mulan began to relax. She waited for the doctor to come back in.

In a matter of minutes the doctor came, Mulan smiled as he walked in.  
>"Well your captain was very surprised, But not like I would have thought." the doctor said confused.<br>"What do you mean?" Mulan asked  
>"Well he seemed more worried over your injury, than over the fact that you are pregnant and that you are a woman..." The doctor looked at Mulan," Is he the father?"<p>

Mulan took the smile away from her face, "Yes sir." Mulan said quietly.  
>"Well then, at least he knows he will be a father soon." the doctor declared<br>"Well I don't know about that sir, the pain has stopped; I think it was just a false alarm."

The doctor gave Mulan a confused look again," Miss I don't think you quite understand...your having contractions, and they come and go, but when they start coming closer together, time wise, it means you will be ready to deliver."  
>"So...I'm still in labor?"<br>"Yes miss, your in the beginning stages of labor."  
>Mulan sighed, "How long does it take to deliver a baby?"<br>"It varies, for some only a few hours..."  
>"Hours?" Mulan asked<br>"...and for other sometimes days"  
>"DAYS?" Mulan gasped.<p>

Mulan laid back down, and began rubbing her stomach. The one thing she did know about labor is that it was painful, very painful. Not just from her simple contraction, but from how her mother and grandmother talked about it. She barely had any energy, and now she had to use it in hours of labor. Mulan wondered if she would be able to do this.

Mulan calmly laid there waiting for another contraction to happen. Time went by slowly.  
>*I just want this to be over with* Mulan thought as she slowly rubbed her stomach. She could feel the baby move slowly, *well at least it's alive*<p>

Finally another contraction hit her. Mulan tensed, and then finally began breathing slowly once more. The pain was intense, But Mulan knew it would get much worse. She had to be strong.

Over an hour had passed, and three contractions had come and gone, each one more intense than the other, each closer than the other. Mulan stayed laid on the mat, she had no energy to keep sitting up.

Finally her fourth contraction hit her, the pain was unbearable. Mulan's body began to shake. The pain was taking to much energy away from her.  
>"I can't do this" Mulan said weakly<br>"Your going to have to." the doctor said in a kindly way.  
>"But I can't..."<p>

The doctor looked at Mulan, he saw how weak she was, there was nothing he could do. Then the doctor looked over to the opening of the tent, He saw the shadow of Shang pacing worriedly. He thought of an idea.  
>"Miss would it help if the father came and sat with you until the birth."<p>

Mulan looked over at the doctor surprised, was he really going to let Shang be with her? Mulan smiled at the idea and quickly nodded.

Out side the tent, Shang was pacing, he steps were fast, and he would stop every now and then to listen to what was happening. Shang quickly stopped as the doctor came out.  
>*is there something else wrong?* he thought.<br>Shang walked towards the doctor, "Well?" Shang asked worriedly  
>"She's requested for you." The doctor said as he opened a tent flap to let Shang in.<br>Shang gave the doctor a confused look, and quickly walked in.

As he entered his eyes fell upon Mulan. He watched as she breathed deeply but slowly, he could tell she was in pain, by how she tensed up. Finally he watched as Mulan made a sigh of relief. Her pain had finally left.

Mulan slowly opened her eyes. She smiled at her beloved. She slowly sat up, and thats when Shang could see it was true, she was actually pregnant, he saw her stomach. He may have never been around many women, but he did know when a woman was pregnant. Shang stepped back, this was unbelievable to him, he was extremely surprised.

Mulan noticed his gestures, and quickly look down to where he gazed in astonishment. She could see he was surprised in what was revealed. Quickly she grabbed the blanket that was only covering half of her, and covered herself. Mulan looked back up at Shang.  
>" I can explain!" she said in a pleading manner.<p>

Shang took a few more steps back. He needed a minute to himself. Too much had happened in the last few days. He had just lost his father, and had no time to overcome the fact that he was on his own. Half of his men were killed in the avalanche, yet the Huns had been killed too. But this was just the topping on all of it, the most life changing thing he would ever experience. Unlike the death of his father, this would be a huge thing in his life, Shang was depressed by his fathers death, but the man was really never in his life, so even if the man was dead or alive, not much would have changed. But as for this, this would be a living breathing creature that consisted of the Li blood, his blood. No matter what he would do the child would always belong to him, He was not ready for this.  
>He was the youngest in the Li family, and yet the first with a child. His brothers, the youngest being over 10 years older than him, have not produced children yet. They have had wife after wife, trying to conceive kin, but had never been successful. As for his sisters, they have not conceived either, But luckily for them, their husbands families kept them because of their beauty as concubines. They would never be wives, just pleasure mates for their ex-husbands. Shang thought about all that will happen and has happened, he was the first to break tradition, the sacredness that should only happen between man and wife, yet out of this he was he first to produce a hire for the Li family.<p>

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mulan screamed as she grabbed her stomach from pain.  
>Shang quickly came out of his thoughts and brought his attention on Mulan. He quickly rushed to her side. He could tell how much pain she was in, it was much worse than anything he would ever go through. He began to hold her close, he wanted to sooth her in some way.<br>"It's ok...every thing will be alright." Shang cooed in a worried fashion to Mulan, as he rubbed her shoulders.

He was mad, but right now he needed to put all of that aside. He knew the baby was coming, and it was putting her through pain.

Mulan grabbed Shang's hand, she began to hold it tight, to Shang it felt like she was going to break his hand, but he never wanted her to let go. Mulan began to squeeze Shang's hand harder as the pain became worse. Mulan tried to slowly breathe, but it did not help much.

Finally the pain was over, Mulan began to relax. Mulan laid back on the mat and began breathing heavily, She was exhausted, she needed rest or she wouldn't not be able to make it through the delivery.  
>Shang slowly began to prop her up by sitting behind her. Mulan smiled at his gesture, she knew he was trying to help as best he could.<p>

Shang slowly wiped back the pieces of hair that hung lose from her bun, and kissed her fore head.  
>"I love you too." He said.<br>Mulan knew it was a reference from when she tried to tell him about the baby, she was so happy he wanted to be with her right now.  
>Shang began to place his hands on Mulan's stomach; Mulan placed hers on top of his. Shang could feel the baby move. He smiled, this was something they made together, by love, something that was both of them, then again something that would be it's self. It was a living breathing creature that would come into the world, and be apart of them forever just as they would for it. Even thought he had been mad about the child, he was ecstatic now, he couldn't wait. Yes he was still worried about everything that could happen and every thing that has happen, but right now he was excited.<p>

Mulan also began to become excited about the child. Even if she was exhausted and knew there was much more to come, she couldn't wait to see her child's face for the first time.

Mulan began to rest herself on Shang's lap, she began breathing deeply. After a few minutes, she fell asleep. Shang smiled, He knew she needed the rest, it was a wonder that she had been able to pull through all of it for this long. But then again she was a fighter, she would keep going till the job was done.

The hours passed by slowly for Shang, he began to become tired as well, and these contractions had lasted through out the whole night and almost into the morning. Mulan would wake up every now and then from an intense contraction, but she actually slept through most of them.  
>*At least she can sleep through contractions,* Shang thought,* I can't even fall asleep, the slightest movement wakes me up.*<br>But finally Shang began to get some sleep, it was a wonder he could sleep sitting up. But he would do anything for Mulan, if he could he would go through the pain for her, but he knew that was imposable and the only thing he could do was sooth her.

Shang got an a half an hours worth of a nap before Mulan woke up screaming.  
>"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Mulan screamed with tears going down her cheeks.<br>Shang quickly woke up, tired or not. He quickly grabbed Mulan's hand. She squeezed it tightly.

The doctor quickly ran in, "What happened?" the doctor asked.  
>"She woke up from a contraction." Shang said worriedly.<br>"They must be getting worse, I need to check if she's fully  
>dilated." The doctor said as he ran to check.<p>

Shang watched as the doctor took her pants off to check down there. Shang didn't really like the idea of him doing that, but he knew that the doctor had to do it, so Shang just kept his mind on Mulan.  
>"Just what I thought, she's fully dilated." The doctor said<br>"What does that mean?" Shang asked  
>"Well she now ready to start giving birth."<p>

Shang became surprised when he heard this; he still wasn't ready for the child. He looked down at Mulan. Another contraction hit her, she could barley bear the pain. She had tears streaking down her face.

Shang wiped the tears off her face," I'm here, don't you cry." Shang said softly.  
>Mulan grabbed his hand, and squeezed it tightly once more.<br>Shang wanted to be with her through the whole birth, but he knew the doctor wasn't going to let him. But he didn't want to tell Mulan, he could tell she never wanted him to leave.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say this but it's time for you to leave."  
>Shang quickly looked at the doctor *so soon* he thought.<br>Mulan looked up at Shang "What?" she said

Shang held Mulan close and kissed her, "Everything will be ok...I promise." Shang cooed  
>Mulan cried harder. Shang slowly got up and tried to walk out, but he didn't want to let go of Mulan's hand, "I will be right out there, if you need anything just call me...anything at all." Shang told Mulan<br>"Don't go... Please." Mulan said with tears streaking down her face.  
>"I have to; ok...I will be just right out there, not far at all. Ok?"<br>Mulan shook her head in agreement she didn't want him to leave, but she knew what her place was, and what his place was.

Shang slowly walked out the tent. He looked around outside and noticed all of the solders and set up their tents and was asleep for the night, but then he saw the three. Mulan's three friends were sitting on a near by rock, all of them had dark circles around their eyes, just like Shang had, he could tell they were as tired as he was.  
>*They must have been up all night too* Shang thought, *Mulan's got some great friends, for them to stay up like that.*<p>

Inside the tent, the doctor was getting Mulan ready to give birth. He set her legs up in the delivering position, he knew she was too weak to do it herself.

"Now, Mulan is it, next time you feel pain, take a deep breath and fight against it, ok" The doctor said in a gentle tone.  
>Mulan nodded in agreement.<p>

Pain hit her hard, she begin to breath fast.  
>"Mulan you need to push!"<br>Mulan tried her best to push, by some miracle she had the energy to do so.  
>"Good...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." the doctor said."<br>Mulan rested and waited for the next contraction. Finally the pain hit her  
>"Push...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."<br>Mulan rested once more then pain hit her again but harder, "AAAHHHHH!" she screamed  
>"The babies head must be about ready to come out, Push!...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."<p>

The hours of Mulan being in labor lasted forever, Shang paced the tent worriedly. To him it was taking to long, he wanted to know what was happening.

Mulan was in pain, the pushing became harder and harder.  
>"OK Push!, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."<br>Mulan pushed as hard as she could, the babies head finally came out.  
>"Alright… we got a head!" the doctor proclaimed.<br>This excited Mulan, but the pain ended it." AHHH!"  
>"Push!...2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..., we got a pair of shoulders!"<br>The pain hit Mulan again a final time  
>"Push and we should have a full baby...4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."<br>Mulan pushed for the final time.

Finally after a whole night of hard work, she had done it! She felt relief when she heard her baby cry.  
>"You have a pretty little boy there miss." the doctor said as he handed her the baby.<br>"A Boy!" Mulan said excitedly as she held her son for the first time.

He was covered in birthing fluid and blood, but Mulan still thought he was the most gorgeous thing in the world.  
>"It's mama!" Mulan said softly to her son.<br>She gazed at his features, his face, his little body, he was so tiny, but full of life.  
>He began to slowly stop crying, and took his first glace at his mother.<br>"Welcome to the world little one." Mulan said softly.

Outside the sun was just beginning to rise, when Shang heard his son for the first time.

Shang came out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about Ping's birth too, he couldn't wait to see Mulan and Ping again.

Shang rested on a couch like chair, in one of the guest rooms at the palace.  
>"Do you think she still loves me?" Shang asked<br>"There's no doubt on that sweety." Tigress said, "She will never stop loving you Shang"  
>Shang smiled at Tigress phrase and went back to his thoughts, he never wanted to stop thinking about them, he finally had his world back.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Sun slowly rose over the Tung Shou Pass, gleaming through Mulan's window. She slowly awoke from the light. She smiled, she knew that this was the day she would finally be going home, it had been so many years since she saw her parents, so many things have happened since then.

Mulan looked down at the cradle, which held her sleeping son. He was so at peace, cuddled up in his father's cape. Mulan began stroking his head lightly. He didn't stir; Mulan knew that this always calmed Ping.

Mulan slowly began to sit up. She took a deep breath and stretched, and began to get ready for the journey home.

Mulan began to wash her face, to the side of her she noticed the dress she wore when she was at the emperor's palace.  
>"Auntie must have washed it" Mulan thought.<p>

Mulan quickly grabbed her clothes and began to dress herself. After she dressed, she finished getting ready by brushing her hair. Mulan could tell the rest of the household was up, by the smell of breakfast. Mulan slowly opened the door to join the rest of the household, but Ping awoke.

His little infant sounds indicated he was on the verge of a cry. Mulan quickly rushed to Ping.  
>"Don't worry, I won't forget you." Mulan said as she picked Ping, who was still covered by the cape.<p>

Mulan should have known he was going to wake up, he was hungry, she knew he would be, She could feel her breast begin to fill up with milk, and also the smells from the kitchen could have awaken him as well.

Mulan rested Ping on her shoulder, and made her way into the dinning room.

Finally arriving in the dinning room, she saw her uncle sitting at the table waiting for his breakfast.  
>"Well good morning, Miss Hero." He said in a cheery tone<br>Mulan smiled at the comment, "Good morning." Mulan said back in a delighted way as she sat down at the table.  
>Mulan began to throw the cape over herself, so she could feed Ping. He began nursing hungrily.<p>

Mai-Li came in with bowls of rice and tea.  
>"Oh, well look who is up." Mai-Li said as she noticed Mulan at the table, "And how is our little mommy this morning?" She said in a kindly manner as she handed out the bowls.<br>"Just great." Mulan said with a bright smile.  
>Mai-Li smiled back. All was happy and cheerful though out breakfast.<p>

"That should be the last of it." Uncle said as he loaded the last of Mulan's things into the carriage.  
>"Thank you so much!" Mulan said in a kindly tone as she held Ping.<br>"It's no problem really, anything for family!" her uncle said with a smile

Mulan kindly smiled back, and carefully placed ping in his basket.  
>"Alright, then we should hit the road," Mai-Li said, "if we want to be able to get to Zu's house before night fall."<p>

Mulan hugged her uncle, "Thanks for every thing again"  
>"It's no problem," he said as he backed out of the hug, "you just have a safe trip now, ok"<p>

Mulan smiled, "ok"  
>"Alright then, ready." Mai-li asked<br>"Yep." Mulan said happily.  
>"Ok then lets go!" Mai-li said as she helped Mulan into the carriage, and handed her ping.<p>

Mai-li closed the carriage and hopped on to the front, and reined the horses to go.  
>"Have a safe trip!" Mulan heard her uncle yell as the carriage rode off.<p>

Mulan settled down and made herself comfy. She looked down at her sleeping son it the basket.  
>"Your finally going home little one." She said softly to Ping.<p>

At the emperor's palace Shang was just beginning to wake up. The sun hit his face; Shang quickly covered his eyes from the brightness. Shang slowly began to sit up, and stretched.  
>"Well good morning sleepy head," Tigress said in a cheery way," I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have been up by now, knowing that you are going to see your son and all."<p>

Today was the day! Shang was finally going to get to see his son again, and Mulan. Finally he could make up for all the things he did to Mulan.

He just wanted all of this to be over with so he could finally be with the people he loved the most, Mulan and Ping.

Shang quickly got dressed in his armor.  
>"Why the armor?" Tigress asked.<br>"Well I want to look presentable for her parents, I already now they will probably hate me." Shang said as he began to tie his cape," so I might want to look and be the best I can, try to get some of their respect."  
>"Well good luck on that." Tigress said in her sarcastic ways.<br>Shang just rolled his eyes, and quickly began packing his things.

Finally Shang finished his packing and began to get ready to leave.  
>"Alright, I think were ready to go." Shang said," Just one thing."<br>"What?" Tigress asked  
>"Do you know where Mulan lives?"<br>"Don't look at me, do you think I know where she lives, boy you must be crazy." Tigress said in a ghetto tone.  
>"Well... we need to find out some how... if we ever want to get there." Shang said<br>"Ask the emperor, he might know."  
>"Great idea." Shang said as he got up to ask.<p>

Shang quickly began to walk down the halls of the palace. Finally he found the emperor walking down the halls.  
>"Your highness... Sir!" Shang said.<br>"Oh, Captain Li, just the man I wanted to see." The emperor said as he walked towards Shang.  
>"I... I am." Shang questioned<br>"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Fa Mulan."  
>"You... you do?"<br>"Yes...here we can discuss it privately in my library; I don't want every one to know about it, if Che-fou hasn't already told everyone."  
>Shang laughed at the comment, as he followed the emperor.<p>

"I know your probably wondering, why I want to talk to you about Fa Mulan." the emperor said.  
>"Yes sir"<br>"I know she is a very big part of your life now."  
>Shang smiled at the comment, "Yes sir she is."<br>"And I can see you love her very much, am correct?" the emperor asked.  
>"Yes sir, very much."<br>"Well, not to be rude captain Li, but I do want to know how all of this happened."  
>"Sir?"<br>"What I mean is, did you force her to do something she didn't want to do?"  
>"Well... um…" Shang hung his head down in embarrassment, "Yes sir."<br>"Well then, I would have never expected this from you captain Li, I would have never thought you would have raped a woman like that."  
>"Sir, I don't think what I did was rape."<br>"Well then, my boy, what do you think it was?"  
>"Well sir I just wanted to show her how I felt about her, sir, I would have stopped at anytime she wanted, I would never make her do anything she didn't want to."<p>

The emperor thought about what Shang said, "Well, my boy, out of that affection you have caused a lot of trouble."  
>"I know"<br>"But I can tell by the way you love her, you could straighten things out."  
>"Thank you sir."<br>"And by the way your dressed this morning, I can see you've dressed to impress."  
>Shang laughed, "Yes sir."<br>"Well then, my boy, I can see you need to be on your way, if you want to make it there before night fall."  
>"Thank you sir, but just one thing."<br>"Yes, my boy."  
>"Do you know where Mulan lives?"<br>The emperor laughed at the question, "She lives in the farm region in the middle kingdom."  
>"The what?"<br>"You don't know much about that region do you?"  
>"No sir."<br>"Well then how about I just let you use one of my maps." the emperor said as he went to get a map, and Shang followed.

It was late noon, and Mulan had happened to take a nap on the way to her parents. But suddenly she was awoken by Ping. Mulan could tell he was hungry; she was getting very use to the sensation of her breasts filling up with milk.

She slowly picked up Ping, she didn't want to drop him cause to road had become bumpy. But Mulan knew that meant that they were in the farm region, she was not far from home.

Mulan took the pillow from behind her and placed it on her lap. She slowly laid Ping on the pillow, while still holding him. She pulled out her breast and began feeding him. Ping feed hungrily.

Mulan watched her son, she loved him so much. But she was still worried about what her father would think.

Suddenly the carriage came to a stop. She heard her aunt walk around to the door of the carriage.  
>"Welcome Home Mulan." Her aunt said as she opened the door.<br>Mulan looked down at Ping, "We're home little one." Mulan said softly.

"Mulan!" yelled a voice outside the carriage.  
>"Mama!" Mulan said happily to herself, it had been so long since she heard the sound of her mothers voice.<br>"Li?" Mai-li said as she went to the voice.  
>"Mai-li!" Fa LI said as she ran to hug her sister in law, "What are you doing here?"<br>"Well I came to bring home Mulan," Mai-li began, "and someone special."  
>"Someone special?' Li asked."<p>

Li slowly walked to the carriage, and was amazed at what she saw. Was she really seeing her daughter, her now 18 year old daughter, Mulan, feeding a baby?  
>"Mulan!" Li gasped.<br>"Mama...please I can explain." Mulan pleaded.  
>"Mulan what have you done?" she said angrily.<br>"Mama please" Mulan pleaded almost in tears.

Li watched as her daughter began crying, she couldn't bare to see her daughter cry. Li knew that becoming angry at Mulan was not going to help anything, just make things worse. Li knew Mulan needed her more than ever, she knew that now she needed to keep her temper down. She knew that punishing her would not teach her the lesson she needed to know, she could tell Mulan had already learned her lesson, Mulan had learned what comes from doing things of that sort. It was just best to support her now, and try to help.

"Mulan you have broken tradition severely," Li began  
>"I know." Mulan said through her tears.<br>"But, I can tell you learned your lesson, and even though I am angry at you, I am going to try to help you get through this.  
>Mulan smiled through her tears, "Thank you mama!" she said as she hugged her mother.<p>

Li began to pat her daughters back, "It will be ok, I have no idea what your father has to say about this, but everything will be ok."

Mulan hugged her mother closer, even though she was worried about what her mother would say she knew her father would be the hardest to tell.

They slowly came out of the hug, "Now, how about I see my grandchild." Li said.  
>Mulan slowly took Ping off her breast and began to hand him to her mother. Mulan put her breast back in her dress.<p>

Ping began to cry, when Mulan took him off her breast.  
>"Aww, it's alright little one, there's no need to cry, Nai Nai's gotcha." Li cooed to Ping, li looked up at Mulan, "What's the baby's name?"<br>"Ping." Mulan said sweetly as she looked at her child, "He's my little soldier."  
>"Ping?" Li asked.<br>"I will explain later."  
>Li just laughed, "One thing though, I have a very handsome grandson, he looks just like his mother... just with a boyish charm."<br>Mulan laughed at the comment.  
>"You have that right." Mai-li said.<br>They all laughed at the comment and began to unpack the carriage.

Mulan watched her father. She could tell he missed her so much, just as much as she missed him. But still Mulan had no idea how he was going to take the news.  
>"Alright." Mulan thought "Here goes nothing"<p>

She began to walk towards her father.  
>"Mulan!" Zu gasped.<br>"Father." Mulan said as she bowed, "I've brought you the sword of Shon-yu." Mulan said as she placed the sword in her fathers lap, "... And the crest of the Emperor!" Mulan said as she placed it on her fathers lap as well, "They are gifts... To honor the Fa Family." Mulan said as she bowed once more.  
>"Mulan," Zu began, "You have already brought honor to this family, these implements mean nothing to what you have done."<br>Mulan smiled and hugged her father, but Mulan knew that was not the end of the surprises.

They came out of the Hug, "Baba," Mulan said softly, "I have more to tell you."  
>Zu became worried when he saw Mulan's expression, "Yes, my daughter."<p>

Mulan took a deep breath, "Father", Mulan began, "While I was at war..."  
>"Yes"<br>Mulan took a deep breath and paused, "I...I have bared you a... grandson."  
>"WHAT!" Fa Zu yelled as he quickly stood up.<br>"Father please just listen to what I need to say!" Mulan pleaded while still on her knees.  
>"Mulan do you know what you have done!" Zu yelled angrily, "You have broken tradition and given the Fa family a bad name!"<br>"But Baba you just said…"  
>"I know what I said, but you have now given the Fa family reputation a terrible name. You have made the Fa family sound like a Family that has no discipline for there women!, like we just let them do what ever!"<br>"But Baba…" Mulan said as she began crying again.  
>"NO BUTS MULAN! You have ruined the family name."<br>"Baba...please just listen to me."  
>"Why should I? You can seem to do anything right, you couldn't even pass the matchmaker's test, and now this, Mulan why do you do these things, why can't you just get things right."<p>

Mulan became angered, "I have gotten things right! I was the one who saved China! I worked my ass off to save my county and try empress you, and you don't give me a second glance just because I gave birth to a son! I thought having a son was supposed to be a glorious thing..."  
>"MULAN THIS IS A COMPLETLY DIFFRENT SITOUATION!"<br>"NOT BY MUCH! Yes I know I gave birth to a child without being married! And completely ruined the sacredness between a man and wife!" Mulan yelled, then she stood up to be eye level with her father," But what do you care, from what I know now you apparently have never had any faith in me! All you could care about is honor...honor apparently means more to you than our Family!"  
>"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! Zu said as he slapped his daughter across the face.<p>

Mulan quickly fell to her knees, with tears streaking down her face. He had never done anything like that to her before, but then again she never fought back. Mulan began to cry harder, he had scared her terribly.

Mulan slowly looked up at her father "You may hate me, and you may hate my son, but no matter what you say, or what anyone else says, I will still love my son! Just like I thought you loved me!"  
>Zu stopped and realized what his daughter had said. Zu took a deep breath and walked into the house.<p>

Mulan began to lower her head to try and hide her tears; she could still feel the sting from her fathers hand. Why did he have to hate her?

Li quickly ran to her daughter when she saw her on the ground.  
>"What happened! Are you alright?" Li said as she examined her daughters face, "What did he do...," She realized Mulan had been slapped, "Oh Mulan."<br>Mulan began to cry harder.  
>"I knew he would do something...but I never thought he would hurt you." Li said as she wiped the tears off of Mulan's face.<br>"Why does Baba hate me?" Mulan asked softly as she began to lay her head on her mother's shoulder.

Li just lightly patted her back, "He will come around in time."  
>Mai-li walked up with Ping in her arms. Ping quietly began crying, Mulan quickly looked up. Mulan held up her arms in a sign she wanted her son.<br>"I just hope I am the only one he hates... I don't want him taking this out on Ping." Mulan began as she looked down at her son," He has been through too much."

Shang had been ridding for many hours.  
>"Are we there yet?" Tigress asked in a tired fashion.<br>"Almost, her house should be at the end of this trail." Shang paused.  
>Tigress looked up, "What's wrong?"<br>"I have no idea what to do when I see her." Shang began, "I have treated her so badly in the past, and I have no idea how to apologize."  
>Tigress hopped on a near by rock, "Ya just got to be true to your heart."<br>"Well what will that do?"  
>"It will do every thing"<br>Cranes: (2 cranes come flying in and part the tree branches above Tigress to make a stage light) True to your heart, ya must be true to your heart that's were the heavens were born, and baby shower you with my love.  
>Tigress: (sun light hits her) WOO...ha-ha...com'on<br>Cranes(back ground) dat da da dat da  
>Tigers: (jump back on the trail and starts jiving) yyeeeaaaahhhhhheeee (Pulls Shang off of his horse and throws her arm around him) Baby I knew at once That you were meant for me Deep in my soul I know That I'm your destiny, Though you're unsure<br>Why fight the tide, (pokes his head) Don't think so much, (points to Shang's heart) Let your heart decide ooh. (Takes his other arm and does future showing movement) Baby I see your future And it's tied to mine (points to herself) (rubs her paw on Shang's face) I look in your eyes  
>And see you searching for a sign, (stands up and pushes Shang down a small hill)<br>But you'll never fall (Tigress jumps after) 'Til you let go, (looks down at Shang on the ground) Don't be so scared Of what you don't know!  
>Tigress and cranes: (Cranes help Shang stand up) True to your heart<br>You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part (Tigress splashes in a puddle and gets Shang wet) And baby shower you with my love, (Tigress and Shang sit on a rock while Tigress moves her shoulders to the beat) Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart (Tigress points to self) I know it's gonna lead you straight to me.  
>Cranes: (in back ground) Got to be true to your heart.<br>Tigress: (Tigress and Shang walk up to a bush, Tigress parts the bush to revel a view of Mulan in her garden) Someone you know is on your side Can set you free (Places paw on her chest) I can do that for you If you believe in me Why second-guess What feels so right Just trust your heart (cranes open up tree branches to reveal light) And you'll see the light.  
>Tigress and cranes: True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part ( shakes of water) And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me, wwwhoo!<br>Cranes: (in background) Got to be true to your heart  
>Tigress: Ha..uhha<br>Cranes: Ya know it's true  
>Tigress: Your heart knows what's good for you<br>Cranes: Good for you  
>Tigress: Let your heart show you the way<br>Cranes: Ya know it's true  
>Tigress: It'll see you !<br>Cranes: Got to be true to your heart  
>Tigress: (cranes fly in with Mulan's war helmet, she catches it with her head and pretends to be Mulan) boy my heart is driving me to where you are You can take both hands off the wheel and Still get far (Tigress takes the helmet of her head and rolls it off her shoulder to Shang) Be swept away enjoy the ride (Shang almost drops the helmet but happens to catch it) You won't get lost<br>With your heart to guide YYYOOOYYYYOOOOHHHHHHOOOOHHH!  
>Tigress and cranes: True to your heart You must be true to your heart that's when the heavens will part (tigress climes a cherry tree and begins to bush a branch to make flower petals fall on Shang) And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me<br>Cranes: true to your heart, ya must be true to your heart  
>Tigress: Got'a be..TTRRRRUUUUEEEEE<br>Cranes: ya must be  
>Tigress and cranes: (Shang get back on his horse and tigress and shang begain walking to mulan's house boppin to the beat) True to your heart You must be true to your heart That's when the heavens will part And baby shower you with my love Open your eyes Your heart can tell you no lies And when you're true to your heart I know it's gonna lead you straight to me...(repeats)<p>

Mulan was sitting on her bed feeding Ping. Fa Zu slowly walk up to her room, and gazed at his daughter and grandson. He took a deep breath and walked in to Mulan's room.  
>"Mulan." Fa Zu said.<br>Mulan quickly looked up, "Baba!" Mulan was speechless, "I am... I am so sorry about what I said out there, I didn't mean it...really I didn't... it's just... I've been through so much in the last 9 months, it's...it's just...just."  
>"I understand" Zu said softly.<br>"What?"  
>"I understand."<br>"Do you forgive me?"  
>"Mulan, you know I can not be mad at you for long, no matter what you do, I can't stay mad at you." Zu said as he sat beside Mulan," and of course I forgive you, but you do know your life will be completely changed now don't you."<br>"Yes sir, I've known that since they day Ping was born."  
>"Ping?"<br>"It was his father's suggestion, and it was my war name." Mulan said with a laugh.

Zu stiffened up when she mentioned Ping's father, he may forgive Mulan, but he would never forgive the man who did this to his daughter, he knew when he meet him, he would give that so called father a piece of his mind. But right now he didn't want to yell at his daughter anymore, so he dropped the subject of his grandson's father. Really he just wanted to spend some time with Mulan...and his new grandson.

"How about we take a walk through the garden." Zu said as he stood up, "so I can learn a little more about this grandson of mine" he laughed  
>Mulan smiled at the suggestion. And they began to head out to the garden.<p>

They began to slowly walk through the garden, "So what did change your mind about Ping anyway?" Mulan asked  
>Zu smiled, "If you really want to know, it was your mother, she pointed out something I would have never though of."<br>"What was it?"  
>"Well she told me that the best way to deal with this was no to be angry, she said if it was something that was simple, like breaking something or doing something that won't change your life much, that this would be the time to be angry, but she said with this kind of situation, the best thing to do was just make sure you knew it was wrong and help you the best we could, and she was right."<br>Mulan smiled and looked down at her son in her arms.  
>"You have quite a boy there, Mulan" Zu began, "He looks just like you."<br>"Thats what everyone says."  
>"Well then it must be true" Zu said with a laugh.<br>Mulan laughed, "But at least they can tell he is my son."  
>Fa Zu laughed, but then Ping began to start crying.<br>"He must be tired... poor thing, he couldn't sleep the whole way here."  
>"I bet, my sister isn't the best driver."<br>Mulan laughed, "I am going to go put him to bed."  
>"That's fine," Zu said as he watched his daughter walk off, "But Mulan... I would like to talk to you after you do that."<br>Mulan nodded her head and went to put Ping in bed.

Mulan began to walk back into the garden, Mulan saw her father sitting on the bench in the garden. Mulan kneeled down beside her father who was sitting on the bench.  
>"Mulan" Zu began. "I just wanted to say, the things that I told you when you came home, are not true. I just became enraged, I didn't know how to handle something like this, my mouth had a mind of it's own at that point."<br>Mulan smiled, but her smiled faded away, "Father, much of that was true, I was a failure as a daughter and as a woman of society. The only way I brought honor to this family was from the war, the sword and the emperor's crest."

Zu began to see his old Mulan again; the one who always thought she could never do anything, he hated that about her, but he did miss her, he missed her so much.

Zu fell to his knees and hugged Mulan, "The greatest gift in honor is having you for a daughter," he said as he wiped the tear from Mulan's face, "I have missed you so." he said as he hugged her again.  
>"I've missed you to Baba."<p>

From afar Mulan's mother and grandmother were watching the whole thing. Li was happy to see that they had made up.  
>"GREAT!, she brings home a baby and a sword... if you ask he she should have brought home a ma..<br>"Excuse me" A young man asked as the two women slowly turned around to the voice, "Does Fa Mulan live here?"  
>Li and grandma both look at each other, they could tell that they were thinking the same thing<br>"NO wonder she brought home a baby!" they thought, as they slowly pointed in the direction of Mulan.  
>"Thank you" He said as she walked away in that direction<br>"WOW! sign me up for the next war!" Grandma proclaimed, as Li gave her a "are you crazy" look.

Shang walked up to Fa Zu, "Honorable Fa Zu I... Mulan! aaahhhhh... I brought you your helmet...well actually it's your helmet isn't...um I mean."

Mulan walked up to Shang and took the helmet, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"  
>"Would you like to stay forever!" grandma yelled.<br>Shang smiled at the comment, "Dinner would be great"

AN: This isn't the end. There's a bunch more! I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner! Every time I tried to upload something, fanfic told me there was an error! I'll try to have a few more chapters up by the end of the weekend, because you have all been waiting so (somewhat) patiently! More reviews = more chapters by Monday!

KristinHigg96


	24. Chapter 24

Sitting down to dinner, Shang became very quiet. Zu wanted to know why Li Shang was here. What was the son of a general doing here?

"So, Li Shang, may I ask what your doing here?" Zu said in a confused manner.

Shang was nervous, he had no idea how to explain it, "Well, you see, I am here because," Shang paused, trying to think of what he wanted to say. Just as he was about to admit the truth, Shang saw the helmet. "To bring back her helmet, yeah, I didn't want her to lose her helmet," Shang said nervously

"I see." Zu said. "So, how do you know my daughter?"

"I am her captain, sir," he stated.

"Oh, so you are the one who trained my daughter, I can see you did quite a good job."

"Thank you sir, she is quite a good soldier, she could really pull off looking like a man, she had me fooled. Well, I mean not that she looks like a man she is quite beautiful, no, what I mean is..."

"Haha, I know what you mean boy." Zu said kindly.

Shang laughed, to try and hide his embarrassment.

Shang sat there quietly, poking his food with his chopsticks.

Mulan could not believe how nice her father was being to Shang, unless he didn't know.

Mulan looked at Mai-li and mouthed out "Did you tell him?"

She mouthed out "No." Both mulan and Mai-li look towards Zu and Shang.

"So, my boy, I have something serious to ask you," Zu said as he sat down his cup of tea.

"Yes sir." Shang began to worry, this was it he was going to ask why he did this to his daughter

"Captain!" Zu yelled, "I want you to tell me now!"

Shang fell back off his knees.

"I want you to tell me which one of your soldiers did this to my daughter!"

Shang stopped." What?" Shang asked confused. Did Fa Zu just say what he think he said?

"Captain, I need to know now! This man will not be allowed to get away with this! Not with what he has done to my daughter."

Shang sat back up on his knees, "Sir? I don't think you understand."

"I think I understand perfectly. I need to know who this man is now!"

"Sir, I really don't think any of my soldiers…"

"Captain Li, don't you dare stand up for this man!"

"Sir I am the father!" Shang said as he stood up quickly.

Fa Zu was shocked, and so was Shang.

"Did that just come out of my mouth?" he thought

Shang watched as Fa Zu's face filled with anger "You." he said coldly

Shang took a few steps back, "Sir please I didn't mean to say it like that, I..."

"I should have guessed. He resembles you, you bastard!"

"Baba!" Mulan yelled.

"Mulan you stay out of this!" Zu yelled at his daughter.

Zu began to walk towards Shang. Shang began to start backing up, "Sir if you would please understand, I love your daughter."

"Well if you loved my daughter why did you do this to her?"

"Sir, I didn't think this would happen!" Shang said as he stumbled over his own feet.

"Of course you didn't, you perverted bastard! All you wanted is to take advantage of my daughter! That is why you left her alone to fend for herself and her new born child in the middle of the snow, with nothing to survive on. All you care about is your self!"

Shang stopped in his tracks, "Sir I never wanted to leave Mulan and our new born child alone, it's just, I don't think you would understand, sir."

"I think I understand perfectly." Zu said coldly.

"But sir you don't understand."

Zu became enraged, and punched Shang. Blood came rushing out of Shang's nose. Shang fell to his knees and grabbed his nose.

"Shang!" Mulan yelled as she rushed to his side, "Are you ok?" Mulan said as she look over his face.

"Mulan, get away from him." Zu said in a cold tone.

"No Baba." Mulan said as she leaned closer to Shang.

"How dare you defy me once more!" Fa Zu yelled.

Li and Mai-li quickly grabbed Mulan and moved her away from Shang. Zu grabbed Shang by the collar. "If you ever touch my daughter again, you will never live to see your son again." Zu said as he threw Shang to the floor. "Now get out of my house!"

Shang slowly got up, he took his last glance at Mulan.

"Goodbye my love." he said to Mulan, but it was too low for her to hear.

Mulan watched as Shang walked out, "Shang!" she said under her tears. Li began to hold Mulan close. She patted her daughter's back as Mulan began crying on her shoulder.

Mai-li waited until Shang was out, then she quickly stood up.

"What is wrong with you Zu?" Mai-li said angrily.

"Mai, you have nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this, what happened to you? You never used to talk to me like this."

"Mai, just be quite!"

"Zu!" Grandma yelled

"Now I think you should listen to your sister! She had a hand in raising you, so you better treat her like you would treat me!"

"Mother"

"Don't 'Mother' me Zu! you know damn well that you were too hard on that boy! If you would just pay attention you would see that he does love her, he came back, and you could also tell that by how Mulan treats him. He loves Mulan and he loves his son!" She paused "Now go get him, and give him a chance!"

Mulan looked up happily.

"Go get him." Zu said.


	25. Chapter 25

Mulan quickly ran for Shang.

Shang was outside, saddling up Sueni for the trip home, and trying to keep his nose from bleeding.

"Well that's it I guess. I lost." Shang sighed.

"Shang!" Mulan yelled as she ran to Shang.

"Mulan?"

"Oh, Shang!" she said as she ran into his arms, "Father is going to give you another chance!" Mulan said as she began to pull towards the house.

"Really?" Shang asked happily as he followed her.

Mulan and Shang walked back into the house, and walked into the dinning room. Zu stood up when he saw them enter the room. Shang cautiously walked up towards Zu.

"Sir." Shang said nervously.

"Li Shang." Zu paused, "What you have done to my daughter shall not be forgiven. You should be punished savagely for what you have done."

"Baba!" Mulan said

"But, because of what my daughter sees in you, I shall give you a chance. You have two weeks to prove to me you can be a a good father and the right man for my daughter."

"Thank you sir!" I won't let you down I promise. I swear I will,"

Zu began to walk away from Shang during the middle of his sentence. Shang watched as Zu left the room.

"Don't worry about him sweetie, he is just an old sour puss." Grandma said as she patted Shang on the back.

Shang smiled.

"Now, how about we fix that nose of yours." Li said as she went to get the supplies.

"Thank you." Shang said kindly.

Mulan and Shang sat down at the table, Li came back with the supplies. She began to put splints on his nose in case it was broken, and placed some bandages on it.

Mulan giggled at the bandages.

"What?" Shang asked

"Oh, nothing."

"What? It must be something."

"Nothing."

"What are you laughing at?"

Mulan giggled again and said, "Well you kinda look like a hog with that on your nose."

"Well aren't you the funny one." Shang said in a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Ping began to cry.

"Ping." Shang said to himself.

Finally after all this time he would get to see his son again. He was so happy.

Mulan stood up, and took Shang by the hand and led him to Ping. As they entered the room, they slowly walked towards Pings cradle. Shang smiled at his son cuddled in his cape. The child was crying quietly, as Shang gazed upon him.

"I am here, little one," Shang said as he slowly picked Ping up, "There is no need to cry, I am here." He said softly.

Shang's smile grew as he held Ping, finally, he was with his loved ones...Mulan and Ping, he wanted nothing more at this moment.

Shang watched as he son began to stop crying. Ping looked up towards his father. Shang gazed back at his son, his small features, less chubbier than other babies, his small nose, his small moth, his head full of night black hair, and his eyes. His eyes, he had his mothers eyes, they gazed with comfort, relief, love, and confusion. Shang saw so much in his face he felt like Ping was trying communicate with him some how, "Baba, why did you leave, you made mama cry, and you made me cry. We didn't want you to leave, I wanted you to be with me forever, just like you said you would. You said you weren't going to act like Grandfather, so why did you?"

Shang shook off the words, did he just hear what he thought he heard, or was it just his concerns?

Shang knew what he had done, and what it had caused, but he was going to make sure to fix what he could. He was going to be a good father, standing but his side through every thing, and a good husband, being there for Mulan as well.

"I am so sorry for what I have done, I was just so scared, I didn't know what to do. Mulan I can understand if you will never forgive me, I will never forgive myself. I am just happy that I get to be with you two now. I want nothing more in the world than you and Ping." Shang told Mulan as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Shang, I could never stay mad at you," Mulan said as she rested her hand on Shang's cheek." I love you too much, you are my world, just like Ping is. I never want to leave you either," Mulan said as she looked in his eyes. Both of them came into a kiss.

Zu watched Mulan and Shang from the door way, and thought, "Maybe there is something to this Li Shang."

AN: Once again this is not my story. But after having a friend pester me about this, I realized that I should update. So here are two new chapters. (Well new to you.) I am going to try to update the last five chapters by the time I have to go back to school after New Year's. I am also going to fix the first 23 chapters, because they can still be improved upon. So I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
